Mon Meilleur Ennemi
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: UA léger. Potter et Malefoy. Deux entités diamétralement opposées, faites pour être ennemies. Harry et Drago, deux êtres humains à la croisée des chemins.Drago et Harry, deux enfants élevés par la guerre. SLASH YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** _Meilleur ennemi_

**Synopsis :** Potter et Malefoy. Deux entités diamétralement opposées, faites pour être ennemies. Harry et Drago, deux êtres humains à la croisée des chemins. Drago et Harry, deux enfants élevés par la guerre.

**Rating : **M (R) essentiellement pour la deuxième partie ! Lemons yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou DM/HP, as you want

**Disclaimer :** Rien de l'univers ou des personnages de m'appartient. Tout le crédit revient à JKR et je ne me fais aucun salaire sur cette fiction

**Idée originale : **Suite à l'écoute de la chanson du même nom (duo Zazie/Pascal Obispo), j'ai trouvé de grandes similitudes entre les situations. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**I°] POV DRAGO**

Mes bottes claquèrent sur la pierre froide alors que je resserrais imperceptiblement ma cape doublée de fourrure autour de moi. Une fine vapeur s'échappait de ma bouche à chaque exhalation et je sentais la peau de mon visage me tirailler. J'accélérai encore un peu le pas pour arriver plus vite à la sortie. J'avais horreur du froid, quelle idée d'être allé s'enterrer aussi loin. Un vestige de frayeur me saisit lorsque l'ironie de ma dernière pensée se révéla ; j'avais bien failli y rester, enterré. Qui aurait pu croire que ce vieux chien galeux serait si coriace ? Enfin, ce n'était qu'un petit contretemps, et je serrais désormais la précieuse relique contre mon flanc. Le Maître serait satisfait. Il l'était toujours de mon travail. N'étais-je pas le meilleur dans tout ce que j'entreprenais ?

Meilleur fils. Meilleur élève de ma Maison. Meilleure recrue. Meilleur aspirant. La seule place assez digne pour moi était la première. Je ne valais que l'excellence. Et je faisais tout pour l'obtenir, dans tous les domaines. C'est pour cela que Potter et ses chiens avaient toujours été une épine dans mon pied. Entre la Sang-de-Bourbe qui avalait les livres plus vite que Weasley son repas et le Balafré … Tellement à dire sur Potter que je pourrais m'y perdre. Son audace et son défi du premier jour avaient tout déterminé. Je lui proposais une alliance, il s'est posté en ennemi. Je ne pouvais qu'être celui qui attaquerait le premier pour reprendre l'avantage.

Potter et moi, c'était une haine complètement jouissive. Il était brut là où j'étais stratégique, franc quand j'étais sournois, puissant quand j'étais tactique … Potter c'était la force vive et moi j'étais la raison calculée. A chaque fois que je le mettais en colère à Poudlard, je sentais sa magie qui réchauffait l'atmosphère et venait piquer désagréablement le bout de mes doigts. Et pourtant, j'aimais ça. J'aimais être à l'origine de la rage et de la colère de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être son adversaire attitré, mais moi … Moi j'étais son meilleur ennemi.

Depuis le début, nos confrontations finissaient sans vainqueur ni vaincu. Il était mon égal, aussi opposés que l'on soit. Il était peut-être plus fort pour les sortilèges, mais mes mots étaient plus puissants. J'aimais voir ses yeux verts devenir noirs de fureur. J'exultais lorsque sa mâchoire se contractait et que je voyais sa main droite trembler, fébrile, impatiente de saisir sa baguette. Et c'était encore mieux lorsque la Sang-de-Bourbe devait le retenir parce qu'on était en public et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire justice lui-même.

Curieux gouvernement que celui qui s'était instauré. Après le décès tout fait accidentel de Fudge, au lieu de déclarer l'état d'urgence, les grands pontes du Ministère avaient décidé de nommer un successeur sans passer par la case élection, une sorte de « substitut ministériel » jusqu'à la fin du mandat officiel de Fudge. Tout ceci grâce à l'intervention, entre autres, de mon père. Il était encore le maître en la matière de corruption et d'infiltration, mais je savais que j'étais en train de le rattraper. Là où il imposait et terrifiait, je savais charmer et hypnotiser. Mes victimes n'avaient même pas l'impression d'avoir subi des pressions. Cette qualité me rendait peu à peu indispensable aux yeux du Maître. Nous avions des taupes dans tout le Ministère. Aucun secteur ne nous avait échappé et il était désormais impossible qu'une information ne passe pas par l'oreille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'y avait eu aucune chasse aux Mangemorts. Toutes nos attaques étaient déclarées comme « des attentats isolés », « des meurtres horribles », « des atrocités » mais le Ministère continuait de réduire le budget du bureau des Aurors. La Gazette du Sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi partiale et Potter et son Ordre du Poulet déplumé y étaient autant pris à parti que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La feuille de choux leur imputait des destructions de bâtiments, des attaques infondées sur d'honorables membres de la communauté … Je me gaussais en repensant aux deux semaines d'Azkaban dont avait écopé Weasley pour avoir lancé un sort à Théodore Nott, charmant employé du ministère en charge du recouvrement des impayés. Quel dommage que les parents de la belette aient du vendre leur infâme bouge n'est-ce pas ? Ces traîtres à leur sang étaient revenus au niveau qui leur seyait : le caniveau.

* * *

Je pus enfin transplanner hors de ce château glacial et j'apparus dans le hall d'un autre manoir, tout aussi sombre mais qui avait le mérite d'être chauffé. Dans le couloir, un aspirant me jeta un regard envieux et je le toisai de tout mon dédain. Qui l'avait autorisé à lever les yeux sur Drago Malefoy ? Mon air impérieux lui fit baisser les yeux et je souris, satisfait. Après quelques pas, j'arrivai devant la lourde porte de chêne que je poussai avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, juste assez pour être repéré. J'attendis patiemment que l'on me remarque.

« Ah, Drago. Je t'en prie, avance toi. » Siffla la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, froide et glissante comme un serpent.

Regard vissé au sol, je suivis le tapis rouge sang étendu au sol jusqu'au trône devant lequel je m'agenouillai avant d'embrasser l'ourlet de la robe qui dépassait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Pettigrow se rapprocher du fauteuil.

« Maitre. Saluai-je simplement

- J'espère que tu as ce que je t'ai commandé Drago. Répondit le Lord, menaçant

- Je mourrais de honte de me présenter devant vous sans lui monseigneur »

Je dégageai ma cape et lui tendis un paquet enveloppé dans une étoffe déchirée. Il s'en saisit avidement et le déballa avec déférence. Une reliure de cuir marron, usée, apparut. Sur la couverture, trois encoches grosses comme des poings formaient un triangle. Il les caressa pensivement, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres purpurines.

« Magnifique. Tu as fait du bon travail. L'as-tu ouvert ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement, agressif et terrifiant

- Non Maître. Conformément à vos ordres, je l'ai récupéré et je suis revenu. Lui répondis-je, mes boucliers d'Occlumancie dressés pour résister à cette envie d'aller me cacher le plus loin possible

- Le gardien ?

- Il ne viendra pas récupérer son trésor, je peux vous l'assurer.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée de gala au Ministère ce soir. J'y ai déjà envoyé Nott et Parkinson. Supervise-les. Je sais que Potter y sera, vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour le ramener si une opportunité se présente.

- Bien Maître.

- Tu peux disposer. » Me congédia-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier et reculai, tête toujours baissée, puis me retournai et regardai enfin devant moi, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Un bruit d'étoffe froissée me fit penser que le Lord venait de se lever.

« Queudver ! Gronda-t-il

- Ou … oui Maître ? Balbutia la pitoyable créature

- Va me chercher Mac Nair. Je vais avoir besoin de ses talents. Je serai dans mon laboratoire. »

J'entendis Pettigrow piétiner, empressé de satisfaire la moindre exigence du Lord. Cet homme me répugnait. Il était faible, lâche et profiteur. Sa seule qualité était sa capacité à se transformer en rat. Je me demandais encore comment un être aussi médiocre avait pu parvenir à maîtriser sa forme animagus.

* * *

Dès ma sortie de la salle, je retournai au point de transplannage et réapparus au manoir Malefoy. Enfin un lieu agréable ! Un elfe de maison se matérialisa à mes pieds et je lui lançai ma cape avant de commander un thé à servir dans le petit salon, ainsi que de quoi écrire et un hibou. Comme il commençait à bafouiller une réponse, je l'interrompis par un sévère coup de talon qui le rappela à l'ordre et il disparut.

Je traversai les longs couloirs, m'arrêtai devant une porte aussi patinée que les autres et enclenchai la poignée. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ma baguette était dans ma main et je visais la silhouette installée près de la baie vitrée.

« Si je l'avais décidé, tu serais déjà mort. Baisse cette baguette. Me déclara la silhouette d'une voix grave et assurée

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Rétorquai-je, pas convaincu de l'identité réelle de mon invité

- Tu vas baisser cette baguette Drago, ou je te promets que tu en pâtiras. »

J'obtempérai finalement. Personne ne pouvait imiter ce ton doucereux et pourtant empli de promesses de souffrances indicibles.

« Bien. Je vois que la compagnie prolongée de ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle n'a finalement pas eu raison de tes derniers neurones. » Déclara Rogue en percevant mon geste.

Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils ultra modernes et attendit que je fasse de même. Dès que je fus assis, le plateau de thé fit son apparition, avec deux tasses et une coupelle de macarons français d'un prix totalement exorbitant. Sur un second plateau reposaient des parchemins, une plume et un encrier. Le hibou devait sûrement se tenir prêt dans la volière.

« Une correspondance romantique à tenir Drago ? Je suis désolé de l'avoir interrompue sans prévenir. Commença le maitre des Potions, un sourcil levé.

- Je pensais plutôt passer une annonce pour toi parrain. Une telle solitude pour un homme ne peut pas être bénéfique à court comme à long terme. Mais j'imagine qu'être aussi près de Potter doit suffisamment peser sur les nerfs pour ne pas avoir envie d'une compagnie rapprochée. Rétorquai-je en servant le thé et lui tendant sa tasse.

- Tu es d'une sagacité impressionnante. Un enfant de trois ans n'aurait pas fait mieux. Conclut-il après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite alors ? Repris-je en prenant ma propre tasse.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Ministère nous surveille étroitement. Toutes les élucubrations de la Gazette ne suffisent pas à nous éloigner de tout soupçon et le bureau des Aurors est particulièrement pointilleux sur les relations que nous entretenons. D'ailleurs, très jolie cette fausse porte d'entrée. Commenta-t-il sur le ton d'une conversation mondaine

- Merci.

- Ils ont quelqu'un dans le collimateur en ce moment. A priori, ils auraient aperçu un revenant. Pettigrow n'est pas aussi discret qu'il le voudrait. Ce serait dommageable qu'il se fasse attraper en rendant visite à quelques mangemorts.

- Je suis d'accord. Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire. Acquiesçai-je

- Je dois y retourner. J'ai une commande à honorer. Fais attention à toi. Déclara Severus, finissant son thé d'une seule traite

- Toi, fais attention à toi. »

Rogue sortit de la pièce et je fis disparaître les parchemins d'un coup de baguette. La lettre n'était plus utile. Avisant ma montre, je calculai qu'il me restait encore deux heures avant de devoir me rendre à la réception. A peine le temps de me préparer et d'aller chercher Parkinson. Je montai dans ma chambre afin de me rendre dans ma salle de bain. Je pris soin, en me déshabillant, d'inspecter chaque partie de mon corps. L'autre vieux débris ne m'avait pas raté de beaucoup. Une longue estafilade courait le long de ma clavicule gauche. Quelques centimètres de plus et je perdais la tête. J'arrangeai mes blessures avec les multiples potions à ma disposition puis passai sous la douche.

* * *

M'habiller était généralement une entreprise très calculée. J'accordais une place toute particulière à l'apparence, et dans cette société elle ouvrait toutes les portes. Mon dressing s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres carrés parfaitement organisés. Chaque vêtement était répertorié, par couleur et par coupe. Dans le monde fermé de l'aristocratie toute soirée mondaine était une danse où l'on s'efforçait de montrer, à l'aide de codes alambiqués, que l'on était plus riche, plus influent et plus cultivé que son voisin. Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle et je cherchai ce qui correspondrait le mieux.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches infructueuses, je finis par porter mon choix sur une tunique bleue et noire aux liserés argentés. Bleu pour la sérénité et la loyauté, noir pour le mystère et l'élégance et argent pour l'intuition. Le col mao soulignerait ma mâchoire et insisterait sur le côté impénétrable tandis que la coupe évasée de la veste apporterait l'idée d'une ouverture d'esprit. Je jetai un œil à mon reflet qui me complimenta puis tournai les talons pour me rendre au manoir des Parkinson, après avoir chargé un elfe de tout ranger.

A dix neuf heures précisément, un employé annonça notre arrivée dans l'immense salle de réception. Je repérai immédiatement les Aurors postés à chaque coin, ainsi que quelques uns mêlés peu discrètement à la foule mondaine. Un gigantesque buffet était dressé contre l'un des murs et une estrade prenait place directement en face de la porte d'entrée. L'espace restant était vide, dévolu à la déambulation des invités et plus tard sûrement à la danse.

Dès que le nom de Malefoy résonna je vis plusieurs têtes se lever dans notre direction, mais une seule m'intéressait. Je ne tardai pas à la trouver, tignasse brune emmêlée qui jurait au milieu de tous ces sorts de lissage. Potter me fixait, l'air mauvais, et je lui décochai un sourire éclatant et moqueur avant de descendre princièrement les marches, Pansy à mon bras. Elle aussi était particulièrement en beauté ce soir, et d'une parfaite hypocrisie dans sa robe fourreau marron, dorée et blanche. Pansy n'était ni neutre, ni douce, ni innocente. Je traçai ma route en ligne droite, les yeux braqués sur Potter et m'arrêtai de manière à être pratiquement au coude à coude avec lui pour saluer deux juges du Magenmagot.

« Sir Hollington, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir. Je ne pensais pas vous croiser. Comment va votre fille depuis son accouchement ? Engageai-je en tendant la main vers un homme blond barbu et imposant. Je le vis néanmoins vaciller à la première mention de sa fille

- Elle se porte bien, je vous remercie monsieur Malefoy. Répondit le juge du bout des lèvres en me serrant la main très brièvement.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un garçon. Vous devez être heureux d'avoir un héritier. N'avez-vous pas peur cependant que sa naissance en France ne pose problème ? » Continuai-je, marquant le coup.

Hollington blanchit et partit en s'excusant vers la sortie, ne parvenant pas à masquer son inquiétude. L'ennui, quand on condamnait des mangemorts, c'est qu'on ne pouvait jamais mettre sa famille à l'abri. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était du genre rancunier. Pansy me lança un sourire insolent, fière de ma prestation. Le second juge avisa l'expression de Potter et préféra prendre la fuite.

Dès que nous fûmes tous les quatre, Pansy, Potter, Granger et moi, le Balafré gronda.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet enfant Potter. Je n'engrosse pas n'importe qui, moi. Répliquai-je, hautain.

- Espèce de … S'enflamma-t-il immédiatement, main à la baguette.

La Sang-de-Bourbe le retint cependant à temps.

- Harry ! C'est ce qu'il cherche. Calme toi. Viens on s'en va. Lui souffla-t-elle

- Tu n'aimes pas que je parle de la petite belette rousse Potter ? Ou alors tu es vexé parce que ce n'est même pas toi le père ? Dis moi, comment ça se passe maintenant qu'elle est à la rue ? Si tu veux mes elfes de maison ont une chambre de trop, la famille de rouquins pourrait y loger en entier. Et tu aurais droit à des visites conjugales évidemment. Déclamai-je alors que Potter se faisait tirer par Granger. Il inversa cependant le mouvement à la fin de ma tirade

- Enfoiré ! Ferme là ! Explosa-t-il, ses yeux verts charriant vers moi des éclairs meurtriers

- Granger, tu devrais mieux tenir ton animal de compagnie, il aboie et c'est déplaisant. Il y a des gens de haut rang ici, avec une certaine éducation, et tu fais tâche dans le décor. Intervint alors Pansy, parfaite image de la bourgeoise distinguée et perfide.

- A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop Parkinson, parce qu'un jour viendra où le seul décor que tu pourras contempler ce sera un joli mur gris et des barreaux. Répliqua Granger avec un aplomb insoupçonné.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi Miss Je-Sais-Tout. C'est ton renvoi du Ministère qui te rend si aigrie ? Détourner des fonds est aussi passible d'Azkaban aux dernières nouvelles. Avançai-je, narquois

- Je n'ai rien détourné ! Ragea la Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas ce que laisse entendre l'audience de mardi dernier. Persifla Pansy.

Potter lança un regard paniqué à la Sang-de-Bourbe, nous signifiant que nous avions un coup d'avance. Pensaient-ils pouvoir opérer sans que cela ne se sache ?

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous tenez vos informations, mais je vais vous dire une chose : gardez le, elles sont complètement fausses. Viens Harry, laissons ces serpents siffler dans leur coin. » Conclut Granger

Potter sembla hésiter un instant puis il lui emboîta le pas, s'éloignant progressivement de nous. Je le fixai cependant avec une intensité peu commune et il se retourna pour croiser mon regard. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'estrade, leva l'index et attendit que j'acquiesce pour se retourner. Pansy regardait déjà ailleurs et Granger était devant aussi aucune ne vit notre échange.

Une heure plus tard, le Ministre commençait son discours et je faussai compagnie à Pansy sous un prétexte stupide, la laissant en compagnie de Nott père et fils. Je me rendis aux toilettes pour me lancer le sort de Désillusion puis me faufilai derrière le rideau qui prolongeait l'estrade, au nez et à la barbe des Aurors, Aurors à peine sortis de l'école au vu de leur acné persistante.

[ TBC ]

* * *

J'espère que "mon" Drago vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter !

**P.S :** La seconde partie sera du point de vue de Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont manifesté leur soutien. C'est une période difficile, mais il faut faire avec.

J'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira tout autant que la première. On en apprend un peu plus sur la relation entre nos deux jeunes hommes préférés. Je réitère mon avertissement : homophobes s'abstenir.

**

* * *

**

**II°] POV HARRY**

J'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance d'Hermione en rusant. Elle me croyait rentré à la maison et je l'avais casée avec un magistrat qui devrait lui tenir la jambe pendant au moins quarante cinq minutes. Je m'en voulus immédiatement après l'avoir pensé, mais heureusement que Ron n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas réussi à me débarrasser des deux en même temps. Caché dans un recoin de la salle, j'enfilai rapidement ma cape d'invisibilité et me dépêchai de passer derrière le rideau pourpre. J'avais déjà visité l'installation dans l'après midi et je savais que l'estrade offrait, à l'arrière, de nombreuses alcôves dissimulées. J'en choisis une pas trop éloignée et m'y installai. Elle était suffisamment large pour que j'ôte ma cape sans avoir peur de me faire surprendre. Adossé à un mur, je sortis ma baguette et la fit rouler entre mes doigts pour patienter.

Le discours du « Ministre » me parvenait, étouffé, et je l'entendais déclamer des promesses sans queue ni tête, parler de problèmes totalement anodins ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire silencieusement enrager. Comment cet incapable pouvait-il nier quelque chose d'aussi énorme que la guerre ?! Enfin, quand on voyait la place qu'occupait Malefoy au Ministère, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient, malheureusement.

Je fus soudainement violemment plaqué contre la paroi de l'alcôve et cette-dernière trembla légèrement. Je sentais des mains maintenir mes épaules mais ne voyait personne en face de moi. Mon genou remonta rapidement mais un coup dans mon tibia le fit dévier. La prise sur mes épaules se fit plus ferme encore.

« C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son invité Potter ?

- Lâche moi Malefoy ! Ou je te carbonise les parties. Le menaçai-je, ma baguette pointée vers l'endroit où je supposais trouver son entrejambe.

Il sembla effrayé car je fus de nouveau libre de mes mouvements.

- Redeviens visible. Grondai-je

- Finite Incantatem. » Murmura-t-il

Dans la faible lueur des backstages, j'observai mon ennemi se matérialiser devant moi. Cela commença par le bas, affichant ses bottes en cuir de dragon hors de prix et son étrange costume qu'il portait avec une classe toute aristocratique. J'aperçus ensuite son torse enveloppé dans cette veste aussi stricte que décalée puis sa pomme d'Adam qui dépassait du col et enfin son visage et ses cheveux blonds retenus en arrière. Il me fixait, amusé et pédant.

« Je suis si beau que tu ne peux détacher tes yeux de moi Potter ?

- On a des comptes à régler Malefoy.

- Je crois aussi. » Souffla-t-il en revenant à quelques centimètres de moi, m'imposant de toute sa taille

Je pris ma baguette, il sortit la sienne et recula. Puis, d'un même mouvement, nous les déposâmes à terre. Je fus le premier à attaquer. Mon poing droit fusa droit dans son abdomen et s'enfonça dans ses chairs. Il émit un son étouffé et se plia légèrement. J'en profitai pour balancer mon second poing vers sa gueule d'ange mais il le dévia et l'envoya dans la paroi qui trembla de nouveau, un peu plus fort. Il frappa directement mon nez et je jurai, saignant abondamment. Je réglai le problème d'un sort sans baguette mais reçut en contrepartie un second coup, dans les côtes cette fois-ci. Je me précipitai alors au corps à corps, attrapant sa taille d'un bras et visant les viscères avec le second. Agrippant ma robe, il parvint à nous faire tomber au sol et je roulai jusqu'à me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Ma droite trouva le chemin de sa pommette du premier coup, mais son genou remonta violemment dans ma cuisse, me faisant basculer. Il reprit l'avantage me bloqua les bras et les jambes au sol, me regardant vicieusement.

« Alors Potter ?

- T'es un putain d'enfoiré Malefoy ! Je te hais ! Crachai-je en me secouant pour me libérer

- Moi aussi je te hais Potter. Répondit-il, avec un sourire ensanglanté

- C'est toi qui a fait ça aux Weasley, je le sais ! Repris-je, arrêtant mes gesticulations

- Quoi, cette flopée de traîtres à leur sang ? Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ta rouquine de belette surtout. Scanda Malefoy, prenant appui sur mes bras pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Mais tu le sais très bien Potter. C'est sa punition pour avoir touché quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Déclara le Serpentard avant de me mordre sauvagement la lèvre

- Putain ! Mais t'es malade ! Hurlai-je dès que je pus

- Oui, complètement. Et ça t'excite, je le sais. Rétorqua-t-il en ondulant du bassin contre moi. Je sentis par là ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il n'y a pas que moi que ça excite. Répondis-je, provocateur

- J'aime quand tu es soumis. Expliqua le blond

- Je ne suis pas ta pute Malefoy !

- Une pute je la paye Potter. Toi je vais juste te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix pour crier. »

Malefoy lâcha une de mes mains pour aller chercher ma chemise après avoir écarté les pans de ma robe. Il la sortit de mon pantalon et passa sa main froide sur ma peau brûlante, déclenchant des frissons sur tout mon corps. Il atteignit rapidement mes tétons qu'il pinça fortement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Mon corps ne m'avait jamais répondu correctement face à Malefoy. Encouragé par ce son, le blond lâcha mon second bras en entreprit de m'enlever complètement ma robe et ma chemise.

J'en profitai pour me redresser et tenter de le déshabiller également. Seulement, la complexité de sa tunique m'apparut bientôt comme une difficulté insurmontable. Toutes les pièces semblaient cousues entre elles, le couturier devait être un véritable psychopathe. J'étais d'autant plus déstabilisé que Malefoy semblait déterminer à faire courir ses mains sur la plus grande surface possible de mon épiderme, me rendant complètement fou.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué Potter. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, et en profitant pour la mordiller

- Je voudrais t'y voir ! Un sortilège de découpe et on n'en parle plus.

- N'y pense même pas ! Ce costume vaut cent fois plus que le taudis des belettes mendiantes.

- Alors enlève le toi même et rapidement parce que je te jure que je vais en faire de la charpie ! » M'entendis-je lui répondre d'un ton impérieux

Malefoy se recula et se redressa, les yeux fixés sur moi. Ses deux prunelles grises exprimaient un défi et une luxure sans nom, je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Je perçus néanmoins ses mains s'activer le long de son corps et après quelques petites secondes, il passa le tissu par dessus sa tête … le laissant complètement nu, fièrement dressé, livré à mon regard. En un pas il fut de nouveau tout près et approcha ma tête de son sexe érigé.

« Rien que pour toi Potter. Meilleur qu'un Fizwizbiz. » Déclara-t-il en empoignant mes cheveux, ne me laissant pas le choix.

Je savais toutefois comment lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Avec science, je commençai à faire courir ma langue sur la chair, de haut en bas. Arrivé à ses bourses, je jouai un peu avec avant de remonter, soufflant le chaud et le froid. Ne réfléchissant plus aux gestes, je me laissai porter par les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants du blond qui devinrent un cri rauque quand je le pris en bouche complètement. Il entama des mouvements saccadés un peu trop profonds pour moi mais s'arrêta rapidement, essoufflé. Il tira de nouveau sur mes cheveux et tomba à genoux.

« On ne va pas finir aussi vite.

- C'est toi le précoce Malefoy. Moi je suis encore habillé je te rappelle.

- Plus pour longtemps Potter. »

D'un geste expert, il déboutonna mon pantalon puis, passant ses deux mains sur mes hanches, tira d'un coup sec et emmena en même temps mon boxer. Il fit sauter mes chaussures et mes chaussettes afin d'enlever complètement les vêtements. Nous étions désormais à égalité. Il eut un sourire à la vue de mon érection proéminente et remonta vers mon visage en prenant soin de faire se rencontrer nos bassins.

« Je suis ravi qu'au moins une partie de toi sois contente de me voir Potter.

- Qui te dit que je pense à toi ?

- Il n'y a de la place pour personne d'autre ! Gronda-t-il empoignant mes deux mains, les plaquant durement au dessus de ma tête. Je veux que tu restes comme ça. Ne t'avise pas de bouger. »

D'un mouvement sec il fléchit mes cuisses et je sentis immédiatement une intrusion dans mon intimité. Je gémis, inconfortable mais gardai mes bras bloqués. Cela sembla rendre Malefoy un peu plus excité encore et il fit glisser sa deuxième main jusqu'à mon pénis qu'il commença à masturber vigoureusement, en même temps qu'il accélérait les mouvements à l'intérieur de moi.

« Putain !

- Potter tu es vulgaire. Se moqua Malefoy

- Rien à foutre ! Continue !

Malefoy ricana et entreprit de glisser un second doigt … ou un troisième je ne savais même plus où j'en étais. J'avais mal mais ça me faisait du bien. J'étais un cas totalement désespéré. Il toucha soudain un point sensible et le gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche ressembla plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose.

- Malefoy !

- Que t'arrive-t-il Potter ?

- Malefoy arrête ça !

- Que j'arrête ? Questionna-t-il, ingénu, en stoppant brutalement tout mouvement, créant une frustration immense

- Non putain ! Malefoy ! Enfoiré ! Espèce de petit connard prétentieux de maaaaaaaaaah ! »

Il venait de s'enfoncer férocement en moi, sans même me prévenir. Il entama directement un va-et-vient lancinant qui me brûla avant de se transformer en sensation indescriptible, vague de plaisir grossissante et pourtant encore trop lente.

Mes mains allèrent agripper une planche au-dessus de ma tête et je me cambrai inconsciemment, pour accentuer le contact. Les mains de Malefoy étaient plaquées sur mes hanches et je sentais ses doigts s'enfoncer progressivement dans ma chair, au fil des mouvements. J'aurais sûrement des bleus le lendemain. Il lâcha ma hanche pour enrouler sa main autour de mon sexe en même temps que ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus profonds et j'atteignis rapidement les cimes du plaisir. Dans un cri inarticulé, je sentis mes muscles se contracter puis se libérer, me projetant dans un univers alternatif composé uniquement de plaisir.

Malefoy dura à peine une minute de plus avant de s'écrouler sur moi, mortellement beau, les lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang, les cheveux en désordre et la peau humide de sueur. Il se décala un peu et, au fil de ses mouvements, fut soudainement à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Je retins ma respiration, incertain. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Malefoy se recula, sarcastique.

« Et bien Potter, tu te prends pour la belle au bois dormant ?

- J'ai juste eu peur que tu me contamines, sale serpent ! Répliquai-je en me dégageant, commençant à chercher mes vêtements.

- Je pense que pour ça c'est un peu tard » Commenta le blond en passant une main légère sur mes fesses, me faisant sursauter.

Je mis la main sur mon boxer et me dépêchai de l'enfiler. De son côté, Malefoy faisait mille et un tours avec son étrange tunique, passait et repassait dans les trous, nouait des lacets de tous les côtés et j'appréciai un instant de voir son fessier à l'air alors que ses jambes étaient parfaitement recouvertes de tissu. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, le col encore déboutonné, mes jambes furent prises d'une volonté propre et j'allai me coller contre lui, le coinçant contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais le Balafré ?

- Je laisse un message. Répondis-je simplement avant de fondre dans son cou et de commencer à aspirer et mordiller la peau d'albâtre encore exposée.

Je sentis son corps se tendre immédiatement contre moi et s'il protesta verbalement, c'était pour mieux me libérer l'espace physiquement. Quand j'estimai avoir terminé, je me reculai et observai d'un œil critique la trace violette qui s'étendait près de la carotide.

- Un message, hein ? Reprit-il

- Toi aussi tu es à moi Malefoy. À moi et personne d'autre.

- Comment vas-tu expliquer ton nez cassé à la Sang de Bourbe ?

- Sûrement plus facilement que tu expliqueras ton échec à ton Maître.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin Potter. Si je disparais tu disparais avec moi. » Déclara Malefoy, convaincu.

Je frissonnai devant le ton empli de promesses et légèrement fou du Serpentard. Le temps de me retourner pour chercher ma chemise, il avait disparu de l'alcôve, sans que je n'entende le moindre son.

Mais il ne m'avait pas volé ma baguette cette fois.

Dix minutes plus tard, après être passé par les toilettes pour vérifier mon apparence, je rejoignis une sortie de secours qui me conduisit dans l'atrium du Ministère. J'empruntai une cheminée direction Chaudron Baveur avant de transplanner pour le Square Grimmaud. La bâtisse grise était devenue le QG de l'Ordre et un hébergement d'appoint pour tous ceux de passage. Arthur et Molly avaient récupéré une chambre, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Il y avait également Rémus à temps complet, bien que la drague de Tonks commence à faire effet.

Lorsque j'apparus sur le palier, seul, les personnes présentes ouvrirent de grands yeux, stupéfaites et horrifiées. Rogue, dans ses éternelles robes noires, leva son nez crochu de la carte étendue sur la table et darda ses yeux noirs sur moi.

« Potter, ne me dites pas que vous êtes seul. Siffla-t-il, acerbe

- Euh … Si. Hermione a voulu rester pour parler un peu du droit des … Répondis-je

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre abruti ! Nous déployons des dizaines de personnes pour assurer la sécurité de votre auguste petite personne et vous croyez bon de leur fausser compagnie ? Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour la vie que votre mère a donné Potter ! Attaqua-t-il

- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça ! Je suis bien capable de me défendre seul ! Je n'ai pas pris de risque ce soir, voyez bien je suis vivant, malheureusement pour vous ! Rétorquai-je immédiatement, la moutarde me montant au nez

- Votre ingratitude est sidérante ! Vous êtes aussi vantard et inutile que votre père. Le fruit ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites Rogue. Vraiment. Grondai-je en sortant ma baguette.

Voyant le déroulement de la scène, Arthur sauta de sa chaise et s'interposa entre nous deux.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu. Je suis certain que personne n'a voulu insulter personne. Range cette baguette Harry

- Bande d'hypocrites. » Maugréai-je, obéissant à Arthur avant de me détourner de Rogue pour monter les escaliers.

Parvenu au premier étage, je pénétrai dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit avant qu'une vive douleur ne me rappelle que mon postérieur avait été quelque peu malmené peu de temps auparavant. Installé sur le côté, je pus tout de même enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller pour crier toute ma frustration. Toute cette situation devenait complètement invivable.

Le Ministère était entièrement corrompu, Voldemort avait placé ses pions partout, et il éliminait consciencieusement nos alliés, un par un. Bien sûr au prix de nombreuses nuits blanches nous parvenions parfois à sauver une ou deux familles, mais c'était bien peu comparé à toutes les pertes. Albus nous manquait cruellement. C'était peut-être un horrible vieillard manipulateur mais lui au moins savait où on allait. Désormais il y avait une multitude de têtes pensantes qui prenaient une multitude de décisions sans jamais se mettre totalement d'accord.

Et puis il y avait moi. Ou plutôt, Drago Malefoy et moi. Je ne savais même plus comment nous en étions arrivés là. Une soirée mondaine de plus à se battre et une main qui dérape ? Ou peut-être un regard de trop pendant une bataille ? Une haine des plus profondes et viscérales nous animait et nous réunissait, et pourtant mon corps avait choisi de l'exprimer autrement. Je haïssais ses manières de petit snobinard, je haïssais ce qu'il était, je haïssais les valeurs qu'il prônait, je haïssais la marque qu'il arborait à son avant-bras mais par-dessus tout je haïssais qu'elle veuille dire qu'il était la propriété de Voldemort. Malefoy était à moi. Depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, il m'était réservé. Mon ennemi personnel.

Quand nous avons commencé nos entrevues, la première fois je n'avais pas bien saisi l'ampleur du phénomène. La remise des diplômes venait de s'achever et il m'avait provoqué dans un couloir. Nous n'étions que deux et cela s'était terminé par mon sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Et jamais je n'avais trouvé cela aussi bon, jamais Ginny ne m'avait procuré un tel plaisir. C'était comme si notre haine mutuelle explosait à travers … du cul. De la baise aussi rapide qu'intense.

Bien évidemment, après cela, Malefoy avait pris la marque des Ténèbres pendant que je rejoignais l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, lors des raids, je prenais toujours soin de chercher ses yeux avant la bataille ; ses yeux qui me disaient qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. J'ai lancé des sorts contre mon camp pour éviter qu'il soit capturé. Et je l'ai déjà vu lancer un Doloris à un Mangemort qui semblait avoir voulu m'attaquer de dos. Nous étions opposés et la guerre ne faisait que nous éloigner un peu plus, mais en même temps elle nous confrontait et renforçait ce lien entre nous.

Quand Ginny était tombée enceinte, c'était un accident. Qui voudrait assumer un enfant au beau milieu d'une guerre sanglante, quand on est l'un des principaux acteurs ? Je ne le pouvais pas. Elle avait refusé d'avorter cependant, et s'était cachée quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, fuyant la guerre. Avec notre enfant. Cela faisait presque six mois maintenant, elle devrait être à terme. Et pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser, c'était Malefoy. Malefoy, tellement ambivalent, insaisissable. Malefoy qui était au service de Voldemort et qui baisait avec Harry Potter.

Il m'arrivait de me demander si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Une invention fantasque de mon esprit suite au départ de Ginny. Mais il me suffisait de croiser mon reflet plein de bleus, de morsures ou de suçons dans la glace pour me persuader que tout ceci était bien réel.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Murmurai-je pour moi même

Au fil du temps, j'avais pris conscience d'une chose terrifiante : je devenais dépendant à Malefoy. Je parvenais à passer outre la présence de Ginny, mais une semaine sans voir Malefoy et je devenais fou. Trois semaines sans entrevue et j'étais une véritable bombe humaine, prêt à exploser n'importe quand. Je le haïssais aussi pour ça, car lui paraissait totalement détaché. Pourtant, cette fois, ce soir il avait laissé tomber une partie de son masque. Il avait avoué que nous étions liés. Et je pensai soudain qu'il avait également admis qu'il me protégeait.

J'eus un éclair de lucidité. Depuis des mois, tous ces coups avortés, cet apport nouveau d'informations sur le camp de Voldemort, ces consignes de sécurité de dernière minute … C'était lui. Malefoy transmettait à Rogue qui nous le faisait passer. Uniquement pour moi. Il avait clairement démontré sa haine pour mes proches et sa volonté de les envoyer plus bas que terre. _Si je disparais tu disparais aussi_. C'était sa phrase. J'avais besoin de lui. Malefoy était une pourriture, un Mangemort convaincu de la pire espèce, mais il m'était indispensable.

Dans guerre sans merci, nous étions les lieutenants de deux camps opposés. Et pourtant, au centre de cette lutte intestine pour le contrôle du monde magique, nous nous retrouvions pour un autre style de corps à corps. Une bataille brûlante et explosive qui ne faisait que ravager nos chairs au plus profond de nous même. C'était du moins ce que je croyais.

**[ TBC ]**

**

* * *

**

On finit sur une note un peu plus psychologique ...  
Alors ? Réactions ? Avis ? Commentaires ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire tout cela ?

Revieeeeews !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre d'une histoire qui devrait s'arrêter à cinq (ou six ... Allez sept maximum quoi !)

La relation Potter / Malefoy continue de s'étoffer, cependant cela ne va pas sans risque.

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est le salaire de l'auteur, et toutes les critiques pourraient permettre d'améliorer l'histoire :)

**P.S :** Petit test d'observation et d'espionnage : combien d'entre vous ont été capable de déceler, dans le premier chapitre, comment Drago avait pu prévenir Severus qu'une attaque sur le Survivant était prévue à la réception ? Tout est écrit, il faut décrypter ! Un avant-goût du prochain chapitre a premier lecteur qui me l'expliquera héhé

* * *

**III°] Possession et intrusion**

Vint le jour du mariage en grandes pompes de Lord Drago Malefoy avec l'héritière Edora Pomposky et Harry découvrit le véritable sens des mots haine et jalousie. Il eut immédiatement envie de torturer cette affreuse pimbêche pour se pavaner au bras de Malefoy, à glousser comme une dinde hystérique. Il refréna une salve de sortilèges quand le prêtre leur donna sa bénédiction et qu'elle osa l'embrasser mais il ne put m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque Malefoy lui donna rendez-vous derrière l'autel du mariage en usant de leur code habituel.

Drago avait sciemment invité Potter à la cérémonie. Il savait que le Gryffondor ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'y rendre et avait anticipé avec délectation l'expression de fureur qu'il pensait trouver sur ses traits lors du mariage. Mais il n'était pas préparé à percevoir une telle aura meurtrière. La plupart des invités s'étaient écartés de Potter inconsciemment mais quelques uns, son parrain par-exemple, avaient parfaitement perçu quelle était la menace. Il l'avait d'ailleurs averti à ce sujet, et quand Drago avait croisé les yeux verts du Gryffondor il avait frissonné, retrouvant la même lueur de folie que dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais chez Potter, cela l'excitait au plus haut point.

Harry était comme possédé et avait plaqué directement Drago contre le mur de pierre, baissant d'un coup sec leurs pantalons ultra chics pour s'enfouir en lui sans semonce. L'idée de le baiser à l'endroit même où il s'était marié décuplait son plaisir. Drago se contenta d'étouffer son cri de la seule manière possible : en l'embrassant. Surpris, Harry s'interrompit ; c'était la première fois en quatre ans que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Néanmoins, son envie était la plus forte et il engagea un premier coup de rein qui fit gémir Drago dans sa bouche. Il la dévora ensuite de baisers, suçant et mordant avidement ses lèvres et sa langue et Harry sut dès lors qu'il était perdu. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de Malefoy. Peu importe comment la guerre évoluerait. Peu importe qui finirait par gagner. Il était prêt à faire durer la guerre autant de temps qu'il le faudrait si c'était la seule solution pour ne pas que _ça_ s'arrête.

Drago n'avait pu se retenir de donner rendez-vous à Potter le soir même. Il s'était éclipsé au milieu de la réception et avait pénétré dans le temple pour attendre le Gryffondor mais il s'était fait surprendre. Potter était déjà là, et il n'avait jamais été aussi sauvage. Quand il arracha leurs pantalons, il se rendit compte que ça lui plaisait. Bien plus que les attouchements de Edora qui le révulsaient. Sans réfléchir, il étouffa son cri dans la bouche de Potter, effaçant par la même occasion le baiser qu'elle lui avait volé lors de la cérémonie. C'était un milliard de fois meilleur avec lui. Même leurs baisers étaient une bataille sans merci, où les dents râpaient, les lèvres emprisonnaient et les langues s'imposaient. Potter était toxique. Il était intoxiqué à Potter.

« T'es à moi Malefoy ! Grogna soudainement Harry contre les lèvres du blond

- Dans tes rêves Potter. Je n'appartiens à persooaaah ! Commença à répliquer Drago avant d'être pris de court par une main sur son sexe

- Oh que si. Si elle te touche, je la tue Malefoy. Menaça Harry en entamant de vifs mouvements, calqués sur ses coups de rein et marquant la peau blanche de ses dents

- Désolé de te … han … dire cela mais je n'aurai pas le choix. Un héritier est obligatoire. Continue ! Geint Drago en se cambrant un peu plus alors que le brun s'était arrêté.

Potter le fixait et ses yeux brillaient de rage dans l'obscurité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?

- Un seul Malefoy. Un seul gosse, et ça a intérêt à être un garçon. Fais lui gober toutes les potions de fertilité du monde, mais débrouille toi. Si elle te touche plus d'une fois, je la tue, et toi je te les coupe. Reprit le brun en serrant brutalement son poing autour de la verge du Serpentard

- D'accord. » Acquiesça Drago avant de reprendre férocement les lèvres du Gryffondor

Harry entama de nouveaux mouvements de bassin lorsque la porte du Temple grinça, de l'autre côté du mur. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, le cœur battant la chamade, et se recula. Malefoy aussi avait entendu et il tentait de remonter son pantalon le plus vite possible, ce qui n'était pas facile considérant son érection combinée au pantalon déchiré.

« Drago, tu es là ? » La voix grave résonna dans la salle vide et Malefoy blanchit. Son père le cherchait.

Affolé, le Serpentard vit l'ombre de Lucius s'approcher de leur position. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et Potter semblait complètement pétrifié. Il fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit et se jeta sur le brun avant de lui asséner un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. Potter répliqua immédiatement par une droite près de son œil gauche et ils tombèrent à terre, se battant comme des chiffonniers. Drago cria un grand coup dans l'espoir d'ameuter un maximum de monde, et ce fut ce qui arriva. Plusieurs invités, attirés par le bruit, pénétrèrent dans le temple.

« Ça suffit ! Stupéfix ! » Lança Lucius, immobilisant les deux sorciers. Ils tombèrent chacun d'un côté et le Mangemort s'approcha, furieux. Il commença par réanimer son fils.

« C'est ton mariage Drago ! Tu nous fais honte ! Crois-tu que ce soit le moment de te battre avec … Potter ? Cracha le plus vieux

- Il a attaqué le premier. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. Expliqua Drago

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Intervint Rogue en s'approchant

- Un nuisible Severus. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu entrer ici.

- Il va se dépêcher d'en sortir. _Enervatum. » _Déclara Rogue

Potter se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et il jeta un regard furieux aux Malefoy. Drago sentit son érection se rappeler à lui et il ramena un pan de sa cape devant lui.

« Désolé de te laisser un aussi mauvais souvenir pour ton mariage, Malefoy. Clama Harry, narquois

- Vous feriez mieux de partir Potter. » Conseilla Rogue, menaçant

Harry serra les dents mais obéit à la consigne du bâtard graisseux. Il y avait trop de mangemorts réunis pour qu'il se permette de faire le pitre. Il réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la sortie avant de transplanner. La foule se dispersa et il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux Malefoy et Rogue.

« Qu'espérais-tu faire en te battant avec Potter ? Tu pensais que personne ne remarquerait votre absence ? Et regarde dans quel état il t'a mis … Va te changer et reviens après. » Ordonna Lucius avant de sortir du temple.

Rogue était resté à l'observer et les rouages que Drago voyait fonctionner derrière les yeux noirs du maitre des Potions ne lui plaisaient pas.

« Un problème parrain ?

- Tu as les lèvres gonflées. Releva Rogue, accusateur

- Il m'a frappé. Bien sûr que j'ai les lèvres gonflées. Répliqua immédiatement le blond

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Drago, mais je te conseille de faire très attention. Potter est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Et le côtoyer de trop près pourrait t'être fatal.

- Je pense que je le sais déjà. Commenta Drago en s'éloignant.

Rogue lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper.

- Et moi je pense que tu ne sais rien. Tu es un pion Drago, au même titre que moi ou n'importe quel Mangemort. Potter, lui, c'est le roi. Vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour.

- Il n'a jamais eu le dessus sur moi. Contesta le blond.

Rogue ricana.

- Il l'a toujours eu. Repense à tes actions passées. Tu vas devoir choisir ton camp Drago, la guerre ne supporte pas les ambivalents.

- Mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix Severus. J'ai choisi le camp des vainqueurs. J'espère que toi aussi. Maintenant excuse moi, je dois me rendre présentable. » Prit congé Drago

* * *

Harry atterrit sur le seuil du Square Grimaud et Rémus sortit immédiatement, alerté. Le loup-garou le fit entrer et s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine et l'empêcha de bouger. Sa lèvre était coupée et un hématome se formait doucement sur sa tempe droite.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Par Merlin, je croyais que tu étais à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Le réprimanda Rémus

- J'ai fais une petite visite de courtoisie à … Aïe ! À Malefoy et sa poule pondeuse pour leur présenter mes félicitations. Comme quelqu'un de bien élevé quoi. Se justifia Harry

- Je crois que tu as des côtes fêlées. Évite de trop te tortiller, je vais chercher de quoi soigner tout ça. »

Le temps que Rémus aille chercher les potions, Tonks pénétra dans la pièce et renversa tous les ustensiles de cuisine en attente près de l'évier, faisant pouffer Harry. Il grimaça suite à la douleur qu'il ressentit à cause des mouvements de sa cage thoracique.

« Harry ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? S'exclama l'Auror

- Malefoy. Grogna le brun

La métamorphomage le regarda d'un air circonspect avant de prendre une chaise et de s'installer à califourchon devant lui.

- Malefoy hein ? Ça fait un moment que ça dure votre histoire.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté, observant avec un intérêt grandissant la trace d'une fuite d'eau sur le papier peint.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu te concentres sur d'autres choses plus importantes Harry ?

- Malefoy est un Mangemort. Qu'y a-t-il de plus important ?

- Leur chef. Les Mangemorts c'est notre travail. Toi tu dois t'occuper de Voldemort.

- Je connais mieux Malefoy que vous tous réunis.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas à Azkaban ?

- Pour la même raison que Ron y a fait un séjour ! Le Ministère est corrompu Tonks, nous sommes pieds et poings liés !

- Alors tu lui mets ton poing dans la figure et ça va mieux ? L'interrogea-t-elle

Harry eut un faible rire à l'idée que leurs activités différaient un peu.

- On peut dire ça ouais.

- Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est lui qui t'a mis son poing dans la figure. Réfuta Rémus

- Il est bien arrangé aussi je peux te l'assurer. Protesta Harry, un sourire fier découvrant ses dents ensanglantées

- Je ne te comprends pas Harry. On déploie un trésor d'énergie à cacher le QG à Voldemort pour ne pas qu'il te trouve, et toi tu fonces au milieu d'une réception de Mangemorts. Si tu tiens absolument à mourir il y a plus rapide ! » Reprit Rémus tout en le soignant.

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Personne ne comprendrait. Lui-même n'était pas certain de connaître la nature exacte de ce qui le liait à Malefoy. Il baissa néanmoins la tête face à l'air accusateur de Rémus. Quand le loup-garou eut fini les soins, il se releva et indiqua qu'il allait faire des recherches sur le manuscrit qu'avait volé Voldemort, en fouillant la bibliothèque des Black. L'entreprise en elle-même était périlleuse ; de nombreux ouvrages de magie noire n'attendaient qu'un inconscient pour répandre leur dose de maléfices. La tâche le distrairait suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de retourner à la réception.

* * *

Harry était encore dans la bibliothèque trois heures plus tard quand Rogue en poussa la porte. Le Gryffondor se tendit, attendant les premières insultes, mais rien ne vint. Le Mangemort se contenta de venir s'asseoir juste en face de lui et de le fixer comme on regarderait un objet tout à fait inconnu. Rapidement agacé, Harry referma son livre et s'enfonça dans son siège, rendant son regard à Rogue. Il refusait de lui céder quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il réalisa qu'il venait d'ouvrir une voie royale pour le Légilimens, en sentant l'esprit du Serpentard s'insinuer dans ses souvenirs. Agrippé à son siège, il tenta de le repousser mais la volonté de Rogue était forte et il commença bientôt à déterrer les souvenirs les plus récents. Tonks qui l'interrogeait sur Malefoy. Rémus qui le trouvait. Malefoy qui lui enfonçait son genou dans les côtes. Paniqué, Harry réalisa qu'il allait arriver à un moment qui ne devait absolument pas être dévoilé et il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'intrusion. Un grand fracas se fit entendre et le brun rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Rogue à terre, le fauteuil renversé.

Le Mangemort roula avant de se relever, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres blanches. Il redressa le fauteuil d'un coup de baguette et s'y installa de nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes véritablement qu'un …

- Taisez-vous Potter. Ou changez de disque. Avez-vous une quelconque idée du danger auquel vous vous êtes exposé en vous rendant chez les Malefoy ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes trop pris de coups pour être capable de réfléchir ? Que se serait-il passé si Drago n'avait pas crié ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de Lucius Malefoy.

- Il aurait pu vous amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ! Potter il va falloir vous reprendre et vite.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

- Ce n'est aucunement un ordre. Votre histoire avec Malefoy est toxique. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être aussi … Distrait !

- Vous ne savez rien !

- Au contraire je crois que j'en sais beaucoup ! Votre petite démonstration à la cérémonie était bien suffisante.

Harry arrêta de respirer, glacé. Est-ce que Rogue avait réellement saisi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous …

- S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Quand Drago s'est mis à me transmettre ces informations, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il voulait pouvoir dire à Vous-Savez-Qui que j'étais un traître, puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il voulait réellement qu'elles arrivent à l'Ordre. La seule chose qui me manquait, c'était sa motivation.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- **Vous** êtes sa motivation Potter. Et je m'inquiète de connaître les répercussions que cela a sur vous.

- Quoi, vous voulez savoir si je veux toujours tuer votre Maître ? Plus que jamais Rogue.

- Je voudrais surtout savoir si vous seriez prêt à tuer Malefoy s'il venait à s'interposer entre vous et le Lord. Rétorqua Rogue en dardant sur Harry un regard profond

Le Gryffondor prit son temps pour répondre, nerveux sous le regard inquisiteur.

- Il ne … Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour atteindre Voldemort.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Êtes-vous capable de tuer Drago Malefoy, Potter ? Le confronta Rogue, offensif.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le tuer. Il ne s'interposera pas.

Rogue s'enfonça dans le cuir, l'air soudainement accablé.

- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous vous fiez ? A la franchise des Serpentards ou bien à la bonne réputation des Malefoy ? A moins que vous ne leur préfériez l'honneur des Mangemorts. Cingla le plus vieux

- Il m'a déjà protégé. Je le sais. Et vous venez de le dire.

- Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'idée que tout ceci pourrait être un piège ? Vous arrive-t-il de vous servir de votre cerveau Potter ? Malefoy pourrait très bien gagner votre confiance pour mieux vous trahir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non … Protesta Harry, le doute s'insinuant malgré tout en lui.

Rogue avisa le regard perdu du jeune homme et ne put résister à l'envie de comprendre les choses à leur source.

- _Legilimens_ ! »

Son sortilège ne rencontra cette fois aucune défense, Harry n'ayant pas eu le temps de se prémunir contre l'attaque. Rogue n'eut pas à chercher très loin, tout l'esprit du Gryffondor était focalisé sur Malefoy. Malefoy et Potter qui se battaient, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En revanche, très vite, Rogue capta des images beaucoup plus subversives. Malefoy et Potter qui se donnaient rendez-vous. Malefoy et Potter à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Potter qui criait après une morsure de Malefoy … puis qui gémissait. Potter qui suivait Malefoy des yeux lors d'une énième cérémonie. Potter qui plaquait Malefoy contre un mur et …

Choqué à l'extrême, Rogue se fit une nouvelle fois expulser de l'esprit du plus jeune. Mais il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Face à lui, Harry était livide, les dents serrées et les poings crispés. Prêt à attaquer, comme une bête acculée. Rogue baissa sa baguette, conscient qu'il fallait désamorcer la bombe s'il ne voulait pas voir le Square Grimaud exploser. Harry respirait rapidement, les yeux braqués sur son ancien professeur, dans un état de panique primaire. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait … Si quiconque venait à savoir ce que Rogue venait d'apprendre, ce serait un véritable cataclysme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle information se répandre, surtout qu'il venait de trouver le pire réceptacle possible. Rogue était encore proche de Voldemort et il ne connaissait que trop bien les penchants du mage noir pour la torture psychologique.

Harry tendit sa propre baguette vers le professeur de potions, un sortilège d'Oubliettes sur le bout des lèvres. Percevant la menace, le plus âgé plongea derrière le canapé, s'offrant une protection de fortune. Le sort bleu frôla l'accoudoir et termina dans un pot en verre, le renversant. Les perles colorées qu'il contenait s'échappèrent et roulèrent sur le sol. Rogue remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et s'appuya un peu plus contre le fauteuil.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Auriez-vous oublié qui sont vos alliés ici ?

- Vous n'êtes pas mon allié Rogue. Vous êtes un opportuniste, un petit serpent versatile qui va là où son intérêt le mène. Et je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en votre capacité à garder des informations.

Le ton froid et sec du Gryffondor fit froncer les sourcils au Serpentard.

- Aucune confiance en ma capacité d'espion ? C'est fort dommage Potter parce que je suis le seul que vous ayez !

- Ne jouez pas à l'irremplaçable Rogue, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Rogue suivait les déplacements du garçon au son de sa voix. Il se décalait pour l'atteindre sur le côté. Il tenta de mieux juger sa position en lançant un rapide coup d'œil et fut récompensé par un sortilège mordoré à quelques millimètres de son nez. Au moins il savait où était le Gryffondor. Agenouillé derrière le fauteuil, il tenta une nouvelle fois de le raisonner.

« Potter, quoi que vous croyiez savoir sur moi, vous vous trompez. Je ne travaille pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous en savez trop Rogue. Beaucoup trop. »

La réponse de Potter comportait une note de folie que Rogue ne manqua pas. Sa réaction fut rapide comme l'éclair. Il se couvrit la bouche de sa cape et lança un _Flipendo _sur le fauteuil, le propulsant à toute allure vers Potter qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque. Il prit le meuble de plein fouet et en lâcha sa baguette. Rogue lui décocha immédiatement un sortilège de stupéfixion.

« La prochaine fois que vous lancerez des sorts à tort et à travers Potter, vérifiez qu'il n'y a pas des potions qui trainent dans les bocaux. Ça vous évitera de vous faire intoxiquer.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Lupin, un air affolé plaqué sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Un crétin a cassé des billes de potion. Il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même, je te conseille de l'endormir pour quelques heures. »

Dans un mouvement de cape, Rogue sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry hurler intérieurement.

* * *

Vos réactions ? Bien, pas bien ? Intéressant, pas pertinent, lassant, enthousiasmant ?

**Question subsidiaire :** comment croyez-vous que cette histoire va finir ? _(Scoop : je ne le sais pas encore, alors peut-être que suffisamment de commentaires feront pencher la balance ... Non ce n'est pas du tout une manœuvre pour attirer les reviews !)_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup d'avoir attendu.  
Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alerte, j'espère que vous commenterez.

Aux commentateurs anonymes : enregistrez-vous, je pourrai répondre par ce biais.  
Je prends le parti de ne pas répondre cette fois, pour vous poster directement ce quatrième chapitre !

Pour l'énigme de l'espion, il faut effectivement chercher dans les tous premiers mots de l'échange Drago/Severus, dès que Rogue voit le parchemin. Bravo aux espions ;)

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !

* * *

**IV°] Quatrefeuilles**

Les doux soirs d'été de juin laissèrent place à la chaleur écrasante de juillet. Mais encore plus écrasant que la chaleur, c'était l'humeur d'Harry Potter. Le jeune homme s'était entièrement renfermé sur lui-même, ne prononçant pas plus de quelques mots par jour. Chacun de ses gestes était emprunt d'une rage mal contenue et Tonks avait été officieusement bannie du Square Grimmauld le temps que la tempête passe, sa maladresse causant des crises de colère terribles. Ses amis avaient bien essayé d'en savoir plus mais ils s'étaient tous fait renvoyer manu-militari sans une once d'explication. Molly avait également voulu s'y frotter mais les trésors de tendresse et de réconfort qu'elle déploya ne suffirent pas à attendrir suffisamment le Survivant.

Au fur et à mesure, les habitants du QG et les membres de passage avaient appris à ne pas contrarier le garçon plus que de raison. Ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que le conflit lui pesait sur les épaules, et n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre cela. Les attaques de Voldemort étaient chaque semaine plus nombreuses, plus meurtrières et le Ministère ne répondait toujours pas à leurs appels à l'aide. De plus, avec sa connexion spéciale par sa cicatrice, Harry avait déjà vu bien plus d'horreurs que nombre d'Aurors aguerris. Seul un homme devinait la véritable raison de ce comportement si différent de celui imputable au « Garçon qui a survécu ». Conformément à sa promesse, il n'en avait rien dit à personne. Il ne savait lui-même pas quoi faire de l'information, tant ses implications étaient multiples et d'une dangerosité extrême.

Le trente et un juillet, Harry avait mobilisé toute l'équipe de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait que Voldemort voudrait marquer la journée d'une action spéciale. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire dans la provocation, et quoi de mieux qu'un massacre le jour de l'anniversaire de son pire ennemi ? Ils avaient attendu toute la matinée, fébriles, patrouillant dans les lieux de grande fréquentation ; le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard, et même le Ministère étaient quadrillés par des équipes de deux ou trois, sans aucun signe d'activité du Lord.

Harry jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette dans le hall du Ministère. Il était sûr que quelque chose allait arriver. Il le sentait. Mais où ? Son impuissance à déterminer la future attaque l'insupportait et sa baguette émit des étincelles menaçantes. Sur le banc d'à côté, Tonks sous l'apparence d'une vieille sorcière lui fit les gros yeux. Ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer. Grognant, Harry sortit la flasque qui contenait le Polynectar et l'observa avec dégoût en pensant qu'il allait bientôt devoir en prendre une nouvelle rasade. Extrait de clochard n'était décidément pas sa boisson préférée. Il rabattit son large chapeau sur le haut de son crâne et se remit à scruter les allées et venues, cherchant un comportement suspect. Ça devait être son jour de chance, car quelques minutes plus tard il vit Lucius Malefoy se faufiler discrètement dans un ascenseur à quelques mètres d'eux. Il fit un signe à Tonks et ils se dépêchèrent de lui emboiter le pas. L'homme blond renifla lorsqu'ils se placèrent à côté de lui dans la cabine exiguë mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

Deux étages plus haut, ils ressortaient à l'air libre. Malefoy fit à peine un pas avant de transplanner ; immédiatement Harry lança un sort de traçage pour tenter de déterminer le point d'arrivée du Mangemort. Il ne maîtrisait pas bien le sort mais Tonks lui avait avoué être encore plus mauvaise que lui. Il s'énerva.

« Je n'ai rien. Rien du tout ! Putain ! »

De rage, il shoota dans un carton à proximité, dérangeant une colonie de rats. Il s'acharna à viser les rongeurs de sortilèges, espérant plus que tout mettre la main sur Pettigrow. Après observation, aucun n'était affublé d'une patte en argent et il abandonna. Son médaillon brûla soudainement et il se retourna vers Tonks. Elle sortit un miroir de son sac à main gigantesque ; le visage de Shacklebot apparut succinctement _« Centre-ville moldu ! Des mangemorts et peut-être des Détraqueurs. Tout le monde à Londres ! »_

En un éclair, Tonks et Harry sortirent de la ruelle. Ils aperçurent une fumée noire qui commençait à s'élever au loin. Des explosions. Tonks sortit un balai de son sac sans fond pendant que Harry déployait sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils montèrent à deux sur l'engin de course et jetèrent des sortilèges de Désillusion avant de décoller. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour être sur place et se poser sur le toit d'un magasin. Tonks se débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrants et reprit une apparence normale. Harry lui se contenta d'ôter son long pardessus éliminé, laissant apparaître sa tenue de combat. Il sauta du toit et se réceptionna souplement trois mètres en contrebas.

La bataille faisait rage et déjà, on pouvait remarquer des corps allongés sur le côté. Certains étaient si raides qu'ils ne pouvaient être que stupéfixiés. En revanche, les gémissements d'autres ne laissaient pas de doute sur leur état physique. Ils risquaient de ne pas survivre à cette bataille.

Harry, baguette au poing, se jeta dans les combats. L'Ordre était en infériorité numérique et la poussière des décombres combinée à la panique des Moldus n'aidait pas leurs actions. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tuer des dizaines d'innocents sous prétexte de sauver la dizaine d'à côté. En revanche, les Mangemorts en face n'étaient en rien limités. L'écran de poussière des explosions, s'ajoutant aux fumées noires des premiers incendies volontaires, les servaient à merveille. Certains sorts rendaient en effet le feu insensible à l'eau et les moyens d'action moldus devenaient complètement inutiles. C'était alors aux Aurors de trouver la formule efficace pour venir à bout des flammes magiques, obligés de délaisser les combats pour tenter d'endiguer l'incendie.

Cette tactique portait ses fruits. Concentrés sur les multiples foyers résistants, les Aurors se dispersaient, se rendaient plus vulnérables aux attaques. Progressivement Harry voyait ses alliés tomber. Ils avaient du mal à répliquer dans cette purée de poix mais se faisaient tirer comme des lapins. Harry plongea derrière une statue brisée pour se protéger d'un sort et souffler un peu. D'autres combattants se reposaient également derrière cet abri de fortune, mais les mines étaient sombres. Quelque chose clochait. Un membre de l'Ordre se fraya soudainement un chemin jusqu'à eux, le visage noirci par la suie. Il vit tout de suite Harry et empoigna sa robe.

« C'est une diversion ! La vraie attaque est à Quatrefeuilles ! Voldemort est là bas ! »

Quatrefeuilles était le village sorcier qui avait succédé à Pré-au-Lard après que celui-ci ait été détruit. Il était protégé par de multiples boucliers et surtout par un Fidelitas que seul le maire pouvait briser. De nombreuses familles en danger s'y étaient réfugiées. Et Voldemort venait d'y pénétrer.

Harry se dégagea et transplanna immédiatement, prenant juste le temps d'ordonner que tout le monde l'imite. Voldemort était certes toujours trop puissant pour lui, mais il pouvait quand même le blesser sérieusement. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à la magie noire lui aussi. Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de l'en dissuader mais n'y étaient pas parvenus. Il les trouvait sots. Pourquoi se priver d'une telle puissance offensive ?

Harry arriva à quelques dizaines de mètres du village. Il aurait normalement dû ne voir qu'une ancienne scierie désaffectée et ses hangars vides. À la place, des maisons noircies d'impacts de sorts étaient éclairées par la lueur morbide de la marque des Ténèbres. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait personnellement amené ici plusieurs familles complètes au tout début de la guerre, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Des gens qui avaient défié Voldemort ou ses lieutenants et qui risquaient leur vie en sortant faire leurs courses. Il aurait dû savoir que l'envie de vengeance de son ennemi ne serait jamais rassasiée. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien su de cette attaque ? D'habitude, ils savaient au moins à l'avance où le Lord allait frapper. D'habitude … Malefoy leur transmettait l'information.

Lorsque l'image du blond arriva dans son esprit, une bouffée de rage le prit. Ils ne s'étaient pas _revus_ depuis le mariage de Malefoy. Sa niaise et insipide sangsue ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle lors des réceptions mondaines. Elle avait même eu l'audace de le suivre jusqu'à la porte des toilettes, prétextant une faiblesse momentanée. _Faiblesse momentanée !_ Elle était enceinte, Malefoy le lui avait confirmé d'un signe de tête. Au moins il ne la touchait plus. Mais cette absence de contact le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de Malefoy, et ce petit connard prétentieux ne faisait rien ! Mais là, il serait sûrement présent. Voldemort fut soudainement complètement occulté de son esprit. Plus rien n'existait à part Malefoy. Harry se mit à courir vers le village, omettant toute notion de tactique ou de stratégie, focalisé sur des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris uniques.

Un rassemblement attira son regard. Un rapide sortilège de métamorphose plus tard, il portait les mêmes vêtements que les mangemorts. Le reste de l'Ordre n'était pas arrivé, les combats n'avaient pas encore commencés. Il parcourut en courant les rues du village, refusant de s'arrêter devant les maisons éventrées. Il dut toutefois se retenir de vomir lorsqu'en arrivant sur la place principale il tomba nez à nez avec un immense charnier. Voldemort avait rassemblé ses troupes tout près, dans le hall de la mairie du village. Harry se demandait comment les Mangemorts faisaient pour supporter l'odeur terrible qui en émanait.

Quelques pas supplémentaires après un enchantement de cache-odeur le menèrent au milieu de la réunion. De très nombreux individus étaient massés là et chacun de ses muscles était tendu au maximum, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte. Il louvoya entre les Mangemorts en ne les regardant jamais directement, ne voulant pas prendre de risque. Accessoirement, il cherchait des yeux Malefoy, mais aucune chevelure dorée ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Progressivement, il sentait l'ambiance se tendre d'excitation mais aussi d'anxiété et l'angoisse lui étreignit le cœur. Quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de vraiment horrible allait arriver.

Des vivats interrompirent sa réflexion. Les cris résonnaient dans le hall et Harry résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles. Quoi que ce soit, si cela enchantait les Mangemorts, ce n'était que mauvais. Où était l'Ordre ?

Harry aperçut soudain une chevelure rousse ballotée dans la foule. Ron ? Il tenta de jouer des coudes pour se rapprocher, mais il semblait que tous voulaient voir le spectacle et il n'avait que peu de possibilités de bouger. Non, Ron était bien plus grand. Charlie peut-être. Le dresseur de dragons était beaucoup plus trapu. Sa cicatrice explosa de douleur en même temps qu'un cri féminin retentit, mettant fin à ses interrogations. Ce n'était pas Charlie. Mais il n'était pas si loin.

Poussé par l'adrénaline, Harry se propulsa jusque dans les premiers rangs du cercle. Il était toutefois exilé sur les côtés, à demi-caché par des colonnes de pierre. De là, il pouvait apercevoir deux mangemorts, Voldemort … et Ginny. Elle n'avait cependant plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille volontaire et parfois hargneuse qu'il connaissait. Il la voyait désespérée et suppliante, bien qu'elle gardait la tête haute et droite. Voldemort fit signe à ses mangemorts qui apportèrent un paquet près du Lord. Harry vit Ginny se tendre et il devina la lionne cachée derrière les traits angoissés. Ginny n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Voldemort n'y porta aucune attention et se tourna vers la foule qui l'acclamait.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, je vous félicite ! Notre diversion a été une grande réussite, et cette opération encore plus. Vous avez su m'apporter ce que je voulais, vous serez récompensés à la hauteur de ma satisfaction. »

Il fit un signe de main et Ginny fut poussée sur le devant de la scène pendant que Voldemort attrapait le paquet. Elle se débattit violemment dès qu'il fit mine de le toucher et cela fit rire la moitié de l'assemblée.

« Allons voyons très chère, une lady comme vous devrait savoir quand le combat est terminé. Je suis déjà très contrarié par le fait que vous ayez mis Avery et Goyle dans un tel état, n'en rajoutez pas.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous êtes déjà au sommet de l'horreur Voldemort ! Vous ne me faîtes pas peur.

- Vous m'offensez. De plus, vous mentez très mal. Vous tremblez comme un agneau séparé de sa mère que l'on va égorger. »

Tout en susurrant ces mots, Voldemort écarta les replis de tissus du paquet et un hurlement en jaillit. Ginny sursauta et se démena si vivement qu'elle parvint à faire lâcher prise aux deux hommes qui l'encadraient.

« Lâchez mon fils ! »

Harry se figea, totalement sous le choc. Ginny ne venait-elle pas de dire … mon _fils_ ? SON fils ? Une pierre lui tomba au fond de l'estomac et il remarqua à peine que Voldemort avait renvoyé Ginny dans les bras de ses gardiens d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Une seconde plus tard, le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion retentissait, suivi des gravats et de la poussière habituelle. La cavalerie arrivait.

Les idées remises en place, Harry sortit sa baguette et tenta de se faufiler jusqu'à Ginny. S'il pouvait seulement l'atteindre, il transplanerait avec elle. Tant pis pour les mangemorts et Voldemort. Alors qu'il était juste à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, il la vit se dégager brusquement de la poigne d'un des mangemorts, une baguette dans ses mains liées. Deux secondes plus tard, elle lançait un sort vers ses gardiens, les statufiant. Harry accéléra le pas et espéra pouvoir l'attraper avant que les sbires de Voldemort n'aient l'idée de répondre.

Ils n'eurent pas à se donner cette peine. Voldemort en personne sortit sa baguette et lança un faisceau de sorts plus mortels les uns que les autres en direction de la rouquine. Deux d'entre eux l'atteignirent et elle se tordait sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de ses yeux et sa bouche, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Interdit, le brun regarda son ennemi disparaître du champ de bataille, le bébé dans les bras. Son fils. Il fixa de nouveau son attention sur Ginny qui battait des bras inutilement sur le carrelage de la mairie. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

A cet instant, Harry perdit toute notion de la réalité et par là, tout contrôle sur sa magie. L'image du charnier à l'extérieur se superposa à celle de tous les morts qu'il avait croisés jusque là, et la vision des derniers instants de la fille qui comptait le plus pour lui acheva le tableau. Une vague sourde et imposante monta en lui. Sa vue se troubla et les sons cessèrent de lui parvenir. Comme mû par une force extérieure, il se vit lever les bras et mettre le feu à toutes les tentures. Il fit ensuite volte-face et frappa le sol de toutes ses forces. La terre trembla puis se fissura. Une faille s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et engloutissait les mangemorts encore présents. La panique envahit les esprits.

Harry fut soudainement violemment propulsé sur le côté et sa tête heurta un banc en pierre, l'étourdissant légèrement. Il sentit ensuite la sensation d'écartèlement provoquée par un transplanage d'escorte. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos, le choc lui coupant le souffle. Un corps était superposé au sien. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le reconnaître. Dès que l'oxygène revint dans ses poumons, il le saisit par les épaules et échangea leurs positions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

- T'es complètement malade Potter ! T'allais tous nous tuer !

- C'était le but connard ! »

Le poing de Harry s'écrasa directement dans la mâchoire de Malefoy, sans préavis. Le Gryffondor ne contrôlait plus rien. Ginny était morte. Voldemort avait enlevé un fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tout le monde mourrait autour de lui. Et ça faisait trois longs mois que ce fils de pute de Drago Malefoy l'évitait. Le blond évita le second coup de poing et frappa la trachée du brun, lui coupant la respiration pour la seconde fois. Harry recula et chercha à reprendre son souffle. Malefoy en profita pour sortir sa baguette magique et se relever.

« Tu allais tuer tout le monde Potter ! L'Ordre avec ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? T'es avec qui putain ? Cracha, avec du mal, Harry.

- Je ne suis avec personne. Il n'y a que ma victoire personnelle qui m'intéresse.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as empêché de …

- Parce que. C'est comme ça.

- Non ce n'est pas comme ça ! »

Surprenant de vivacité, Harry bondit sur Malefoy et le plaqua contre le mur de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient atterrit. Rapide comme l'éclair, il fit lâcher sa baguette au Serpentard.

« J'en ai marre Malefoy. Je veux des réponses maintenant. Je ne veux plus juste obéir gentiment.

- Tu m'as pris pour quoi, une encyclopédie ?

- Fais pas ton malin avec moi. Je suis juste à ça … d'encastrer ta sale petite tête de fouine dans ce mur derrière toi. »

Menaçant, Harry s'était rapproché du visage du blond et mimait une distance infime entre son pouce et son index. Malefoy évalua le danger à sa juste valeur, percevant la folie dans les yeux voilés du Survivant.

« Ok, tu veux des réponses. Je t'ai empêché parce que tu n'aurais pas supporté d'être responsable de la mort de tous ces gens.

- On est en guerre, les gens meurent.

- Pas ceux qu'on peut protéger.

- Je n'ai pas pu les protéger _eux. _Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Et maintenant … Maintenant ... »

Pour la plus grande horreur de Drago, les yeux du Survivant se remplirent de larmes. Le blond savait gérer la colère, la haine, les joutes verbales, les baisers furieux, les corps à corps, les coups de poings et les morsures … Mais jamais encore il n'avait eu à faire face à un tel chagrin venant du brun. Il sentit le corps d'Harry s'affaisser contre le sien et eut juste le temps de glisser ses mains sous les aisselles du Survivant pour l'empêcher de chuter, les entraînant tout de même à genoux. Directement, Harry enfouit sa tête dans le col de la robe noire et Drago sentit de gros sanglots traverser le corps de son ennemi de toujours. Il le soutenait toujours et perçut les poings du brun se resserrer spasmodiquement sur le tissu au dessus de son torse.

Drago était totalement immobile, paralysé par la surprise et l'incongruité de la situation. Jamais il n'avait eu à consoler qui que ce soit. Jamais lui-même n'avait osé aller pleurnicher auprès de ses parents, ne voulant pas recevoir une correction pour ne pas avoir su bien se tenir. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec le Survivant en larmes dans ses bras, lui le fidèle Mangemort.

Harry sanglotait toujours, sa respiration parfois hachée par un sanglot plus fort que les autres, mais le flot se calmait peu à peu. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant la robe du blond, s'en rapprocha même. Puis le Serpentard sentit les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme frôler son cou. Il se tendit. Cet acte de tendresse … ne ressemblait absolument à ses rapports normaux avec Harry Potter. Tout ceci prenait une tournure qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et il n'aimait pas du tout. Il repoussa fermement le brun afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui sortir une tirade cinglante qui les remettrait sur le droit chemin. Seulement, Harry le prit de court, les yeux rougis.

« Pars avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Viens avec moi. Partons d'ici.

- Aller où enfin ? Es-tu devenu complètement abruti Potter ?

- N'importe où Malefoy. Loin d'ici, où tu voudras.

- Le héros quitterait le pays comme ça, sans remords ?

- J'en ai assez de tout ça ... »

La voix du brun se cassa. En même temps Drago comprit pour la première fois le sens de l'expression que son adversaire arborait parfois. Le désespoir. Il sentit son cœur, cet organe qu'il pensait complètement atrophié chez lui, se serrer à la vue de cet oisillon tombé du nid, lâché dans une guerre avec un déguisement de sauveur bien trop grand pour lui.

« On ne peut pas faire ça Potter. Ni toi ni moi ne le pouvons. Nous sommes enchaînés ici. Jusqu'à la fin. Alors relève toi et fais ce que tu as toujours fait. Bats toi. Pour tous ces crétins et ces pouilleux trop faibles pour le faire eux-même.

- Tu sais toujours trouver les mots Malefoy.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Drago se remit debout, épousseta sa robe de la poussière qui s'y était accrochée et tendit une main gantée vers le brun encore à terre. Ce-dernier la saisit en s'en servit pour se relever à son tour. Il ne la relâcha pas cependant, préférant attirer à lui le Serpentard.

« J'ai encore une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu …

- Pourquoi je ?

- Pourquoi tu as disparu pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'étais surveillé Potter. Et Il menaçait de s'en prendre à mes parents ou à ma femme si jamais …

- Ta _femme ! _Rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dis Malefoy, rappelle t'en bien. »

Le soudain accès de colère du brun surprit Malefoy, et il ne sut pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Puis il se souvint, du jour de son mariage, de la violence de Potter, de sa possessivité et de la menace mortellement sérieuse qu'il avait proféré. Seulement, dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas porté tout le crédit nécessaire.

Un craquement retentit près d'eux et ils eurent à peine le temps de se séparer pour regarder le nouvel arrivant les pointer de sa baguette.

« Et bien, qu'avons nous là ? Un petit Potter … Et un Malefoy. Intéressant. »

**[ T.B.C ]**

**

* * *

**

Comme d'habitude, un peu de sadisme ne vous fera pas de mal** !**

**N'hésitez pas, reviews acceptées !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour votre patience et pour vos reviews !

Voilà enfin la suite des aventures explosives de nos petits Potter et Malefoy.

J'espère vous surprendre et vous donner envie d'attendre (encore des lustres ... ahem) le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

_Un craquement retentit près d'eux et ils eurent à peine le temps de se séparer pour regarder le nouvel arrivant les pointer de sa baguette._

_« Et bien, qu'avons nous là ? Un petit Potter … Et un Malefoy. Intéressant. »_

**CHAPITRE 5**

Drago se força à n'afficher aucune réaction. Il s'écarta de Potter et tenta le plus calmement possible d'atteindre sa baguette sur le côté. Le mangemort face à eux l'interrompit.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Malefoy ? »

Il tenait dans sa main leurs deux baguettes. Drago serra les dents. Ceci était une très mauvaise configuration. Sans sa baguette, il faisait bien moins peur.

Un coup d'œil vers Potter lui apprit que le Gryffondor semblait beaucoup plus calme, bien que son œil aiguisé décelât une forte tension physique et magique. Reportant son attention sur le mangemort, il déduisit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de Potter ; il était toujours nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les gardant en ligne de mire. Le brun prit la parole, la main tendue, paume vers le ciel.

« Rends moi ces baguettes et tout ira bien pour toi d'accord ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai l'occasion de ramener Potty au Lord et en prime de supprimer un élément extrêmement gênant dans mon ascension.

- Tu ne feras rien de tout cela. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Si d'ici là je n'ai pas récupéré ce qui m'appartient, je risque de me fâcher. Un …

- Tu ne fais vraiment pas peur. Je me demande ce que le Maître redoute tant.

- Deux … »

Drago s'écarta encore un peu plus de Potter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait mais il connaissait assez le Survivant pour sentir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Hep là blondie ! Tu ne bouges pas ! »

Le mangemort cessa de fixer son regard sur Harry Potter un quart de seconde de trop. Le brun joignit ses mains, murmura une formule en latin et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses iris étaient noirs rougeoyants. Il écarta les paumes, laissant apparaître un éclair violet qui crépitait. L'éclair grossit pour former une bille, puis une boule noire marbrée de violet. Le mangemort était tétanisé, immobile, et Drago pouvait déceler la peur derrière le masque pourtant opaque.

« Tu … Tu ne peux pas faire ça Potter, tu n'as pas de baguette !

- Ah bon ? »

Profitant de l'incrédulité de son adversaire, Harry projeta vivement la boule magique vers lui. Ce-dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter, coincé par le mur, et il la prit de plein fouet. Un instant plus tard il hurlait, son corps se calcinant rapidement. Drago récupéra les baguettes à terre et hésita à rendre la sienne au brun.

« Allons Malefoy, ne joue pas à ça. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire la même chose pour toi.

- Comment t'as fait ça Potter ?

- La magie noire a ses avantages. »

Il eut un sourire dénué de toute joie et attira sa baguette à lui, d'un _Accio _informulé.

« Bien, et si on allait rendre visite à ce cher Voldy ?

- Potter tu es fou ! Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- J'ai confiance en mes capacités. Répliqua le brun, d'un ton prétentieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas

- Pas moi ! Triple abruti, tu ne sais même pas où il est ! Et tu n'as aucun plan. Protesta Drago

- Il a mon fils !

- Ton fils est déjà mort ! »

Les gesticulations de Potter cessèrent brutalement. Ses iris vacillèrent entre vert et noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ton fils est déjà mort. J'ai passé deux mois à préparer une potion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai compris qu'à la fin à quoi elle servirait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Que va faire Voldemort de ce gosse ? »

Drago se sentit soulevé de terre et plaqué au mur. Harry marcha jusqu'à presque le toucher.

« Une potion d'éternelle jeunesse. J'en suis presque sûr. Et il va avoir besoin du cœur de ton fils.

- Pourquoi le mien ?

- Pour le symbole. Et peut-être le sang.

- Je peux encore le sauver.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ! »

L'éclat de voix de Potter avait répondu au sien. Il vit que Potter avait perçu la peur qui suintait de son refus.

« Pourquoi tu as laissé cette attaque arriver Malefoy ? Pourquoi Ginny est morte ?

- Parce qu'elle était une traître à … hurg ! »

Un coup de poing venait d'arriver dans son foie. Potter le dardait de ses yeux noirs.

« Une vraie réponse Malefoy. Ou je vais devenir méchant. »

Un deuxième coup. Et l'impression d'avoir une lame de couteau plantée dans le ventre.

« - Ok, ok. Relâche moi avant.

- Pas question. Tu vas me répondre d'abord.

- J'étais obligé Potter. Si le Lord n'a pas ton fils … Il prendra le mien. »

Drago tomba brusquement à terre, se tordant la cheville à la réception. Il retint une grimace, ne voulant pas paraître encore plus faible devant un homme en proie à la magie noire.

« Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas sauver un bébé pour en tuer un autre. Ce ne serait pas juste de choisir ainsi qui doit mourir. Vraiment pas juste. »

Potter transplanna aussitôt, laissant Drago sans voix. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait changé aussi vite d'avis, même s'il savait que la magie noire rendait les gens versatiles. Potter n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait renoncé à partir sauver son fils … Et pourtant il s'était dépêché. Quelque chose clochait. Où était la justice dans son raisonnement ? La lumière se fit dans son esprit au moment où la terre commença à trembler sous ses pieds. Fébrile, il saisit sa baguette fermement et transplanna.

Son arrivée se fit dans un craquement sonore, le marbre répercutant longtemps l'écho de l'impact des bottes sur le sol. Il faillit tomber à cause de sa cheville blessée mais réussit à garder l'équilibre. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison se précipita vers lui, ses oreilles grotesques plaquées sur son crâne pointu.

« Maître Malefoy ! Maître, Orphan est désolé, il n'a pas pu empêcher le sorcier de rentrer. Il a forcé les protections de la maison sans peine et nous a tous repoussé maître.

- Où est-il ? Et où est Edora ?

- Le sorcier l'a cherché maître Malefoy. Orphan a essayé de le retenir mais Orphan trop faible. Pourtant Orphan a utilisé magie elfique …

- Tais toi stupide elfe ! Et dis moi où ils sont !

- Au deuxième étage dans la suite de maîtresse Malefoy »

Drago transplanna une nouvelle fois, économisant de longues montées d'escaliers. Son cœur battait tant la chamade qu'il eut peur de finir désartibulé par manque de concentration. Il réapparut en entier devant la porte béante des quartiers de sa femme. L'air était saturé de magie. Celle des Malefoy et des elfes que Potter avait brisée sans effort.

Drago parcourut en courant les différentes pièces en enfilade sans trouver nulle trace de sa femme. Il fouilla armoires et placards, la baguette en main, un sort de silence autour de lui. Paniqué, il fit demi-tour, persuadé d'avoir manqué un élément important. Il vit alors la fenêtre, battants ouverts et souffla. Peut-être qu'Edora avait pu s'enfuir par là … même si sa raison lui rappela vicieusement que le deuxième étage du manoir était déjà à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur et que sa femme était enceinte. Il s'approcha avec une appréhension mêlée d'espoir du rebord et pencha la tête.

Il distingua avec horreur une silhouette blanche et rouge sur les graviers beiges. Le robe d'Edora changeait progressivement de couleur, passant de bleu clair à un violet foncé morbide. Les phalanges de Drago se crispèrent sur l'appui de fenêtre et il sursauta violemment quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères : Drago Malefoy tue sa femme enceinte dans un accès de rage, ou Edora Pomposky-Malefoy se donne la mort pour échapper à son triste destin ? »

Le ton était calme, moqueur et lourd de colère contenue. Drago se retourna, tremblant. Il ne savait pas si c'était de peur, de stupeur ou de haine.

« Toi ! C'est toi qui l'a tuée, pas moi !

- Voyons Malefoy … Qui penses-tu que les gens vont croire ? Le héros benêt ou le fils de Lucius Malefoy, supposé Mangemort, grande famille de magiciens noirs ?

- Tu … tu … Pourquoi t'as fait ça Potter ?

- Mais pour qu'on soit à égalité Malefoy. Ça c'est juste. Et puis maintenant … Elle ne m'empêchera plus de te voir. »

Potter approcha sa main de son visage, il s'écarta vivement. Potter était complètement fou. Seulement, ce geste ne plut pas au jeune homme qui attrapa son bras et serra fortement.

« Ne m'évite pas ! »

Sa voix était grondante, Drago eut pour la première fois vraiment peur que Harry Potter le tue. Les autres fois, il avait gardé un minimum de contrôle. Maintenant, il voyait enfin pourquoi Severus disait qu'il n'était qu'un pion. Jamais il n'arriverait au niveau de puissance de Potter. Et peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour se rendre important, aux yeux du Lord comme à ceux du Gryffondor, il n'aurait jamais pleinement le contrôle.

Drago ne pouvant s'empêcher cependant de comparer le Potter qui l'avait supplié de s'enfuir et celui-là, d'une froideur criminelle. Le Gryffondor luttait encore contre la magie noire, luttait pour ne pas se faire absorber. Personne ne lui avait appris comment s'en protéger, toutes ses découvertes étaient sûrement faites en solitaire. Ils avaient transformé un orphelin en second mage noir, pour tuer le premier.

Ses pensées ne passèrent pas inaperçues et Potter vint se coller à lui, un main sur sa gorge les dents découvertes dans un rictus de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Je te dégoûte ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant quand je te prenais. Quand je t'ai baisé le jour de ton mariage avec cette **pute** ! »

La prise du brun se resserrait, coupant l'arrivée d'oxygène de Drago. L'aura de magie de Potter électrifiait les environs et rendait l'atmosphère poisseuse, encore plus difficilement respirable. Drago virait lentement mais sûrement au bleu. Il essaya de déserrer les doigts de Potter mais sa poigne était de fer alors que la sienne était déjà bien affaiblie. Il donna vaguement quelques coups de pied mais Potter ne réagit même pas. Il était bloqué, perdu dans ses réflexions, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Cette réalité où Drago suffoquait.

Dans un accès de désespoir, Drago réussit à frapper le diaphragme du brun. Cette manœuvre libéra immédiatement l'emprise sur sa gorge et Drago tomba au sol, la respiration sifflante, pendant que Potter se pliait en deux en jurant. Drago chercha précipitamment sa baguette et se maudit : elle était sous les pieds du Survivant. Il marchait dessus.

Drago se remit sur pied aussi vite que possible, sachant que Potter n'allait pas tarder à renouer avec une respiration normale. Le blond vit des étoiles suite à son mouvement, trop brusque. Peut-être qu'il avait manqué d'air un peu trop longtemps. Potter releva la tête soudainement et se jeta sur lui. Le Mangemort avait anticipé et il fit un pas de côté avant de se propulser en avant pour tenter d'attraper sa baguette. Il fut saisi en fin de course par la ceinture et ne put que l'effleurer du bout des doigts avant d'être tiré en arrière. Est-ce que Potter allait le tuer ? Il avait souvent pensé à la mort, mais jamais donnée par **Lui. **Comme si c'était inconcevable. Potter le retourna pour lui faire face. Drago planta directement ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant. Il constata qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas recouvré leur couleur naturelle.

« - Où tu croyais aller Malefoy ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le premier ministre Potter.

- Je l'appelle, on va décaler. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

Le sourire du brun, leur position, les mains possessives sur son bassin, tout ceci créa un long frisson glacé le long de la nuque de Drago. La magie noire corrompait les âmes et ramenait les hommes à leurs plus bas instincts. Drago se débattit, tellement violemment qu'il parvint à s'extraire de sous le brun. Il se jeta sur sa baguette et mit en joue le Survivant.

« Ok Potter, tu vas reculer, ou je te fais exploser en dizaines de morceaux que je donner à manger à mes chiens de chasse. Et je ne plaisante pas ! »

La frayeur donnait des accents aigus à sa voix qu'il aurait voulue froide. Froid, c'est le regard que lui lança le brun, qui obéit tout de même.

« Casse-toi maintenant ! Je te laisse une chance, une seule. Je compte jusqu'à dix. Un.

- Malefoy, tu …

- Deux !

- Malefoy ! Rugit Potter en faisant un pas en avant

- Trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit. » Accéléra le blond, poing crispé sur le bout de bois

Il interrompit cependant son décompte, un glapissement remplaçant le neuf. Sa marque venait de s'embraser. Comme à chaque fois que le Lord était un peu trop enthousiastes à les appeler, il avait l'impression qu'on lui trempait l'avant bras dans de l'acide chlorhydrique.

Harry profita de cet instant d'inattention pour revenir près de lui, mais il se contenta d'attendre que Drago relève la tête. Drago serra les dents, mais parvint à sourire.

« Raté Potter c'est moi qui pars finalement ! »

Il voulut transplanner mais une main sur sa marque le cloua au sol.

« Non ! Tu n'es pas à lui Malefoy. Tu es à moi ! À moi ! »

La rage dans la voix du brun atteignit le plus profond de l'âme du blond. Exit le mangemort impitoyable, il ne restait plus que l'humain fragile, sans défense face à un prédateur cent fois plus puissant. Harry s'était crispé sur son avant-bras et Drago sentit soudainement une douleur atroce le transpercer. Encore plus que le marquage, pourtant déjà éprouvant, il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales après être tombé à genoux. Puis quand l'air vint à lui manquer, il fit ce qu'il pensait ne jamais faire de sa vie : il sanglota, et gémit. « Potter … Potter arrête ! POTTER ! » Inutile, ni ses cris ni ses lamentations ne semblaient atteindre le brun qui fixait avec haine le tatouage maintenant rouge et boursouflé sur le bras autrefois blanc.

La douleur allait en augmentant, immobilisant Drago par son intensité. Même les techniques mentales inculquées par son père nécessitaient trop de concentration. Il se serait tranché le bras si seulement il en avait eu la possibilité. Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le remit sur pieds. Drago tint debout sans savoir comment.

« Tu es à moi ! Je veux que tu intègres bien ça Malefoy. »

Harry laissa retomber le bras mutilé et mit sa main dans le dos du blond avant de l'embrasser. Tant que l'on pouvait appeler ce contact féroce un baiser. Quasi immédiatement Drago ressentit de nouveau cette brûlure intolérable, mais irradiant tout son dos cette fois-ci. Il se tordit sous la douleur et un craquement sec retentit, claquant comme un coup de fouet. Le sang qui imprégna la chemise de Drago permit d'en déterminer l'origine. La peau venait de céder.

Dans le même temps, Harry fut propulsé loin de Drago, et il buta contre une armoire massive. Le choc aurait pu tuer un bœuf mais il estourbit simplement le jeune homme. Drago était bloqué au sol, le parquet rendu glissant par le sang qu'il perdait. Et il avait sûrement foutu en l'air une chemise à trente cinq Gallions !

De son bras valide, il chercha une prise et trouva une chaise Louis XV, providentielle. Il parvint à s'agenouiller au prix de nombreux efforts. Rien, pas même une séance de Doloris de Voldemort, ne l'avait jamais atteint à ce point. Des flashs de douleur lui vrillaient les flancs, quant à sa main gauche elle ne lui répondait même plus. Il était dans un sale état, et aurait pu se faire descendre par un gamin de huit ans armé d'une cuillère à thé. Aussi, lorsque Potter bougea, il ne put empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Pas encore. Pitié, pas encore !

L'esprit de Drago enregistra à peine qu'il venait de supplier. La menace Potter méritait qu'on mette au feu tous les principes de la noble famille des Malefoy. Potter maugréa et ouvrit lentement les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un long coma. Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de savoir quelle facette de Potter était réveillée. Il voulait juste partir … disparaître.

Recroquevillé, Drago ne se rendit pas compte qu'il devenait progressivement invisible. Lorsque Potter ouvrit pleinement les yeux, il ne vit que du beige et du blanc. Puis, bougeant la tête malgré la douleur, il distingua des tâches, plus foncées. Des meubles, lourds et anciens. Il était chez les Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Tout était confus dans sa mémoire et les bribes qui remontaient semblaient tout droit sorties d'un mauvais épisode de série B. Il les repoussa. Il capta très bien en revanche les bruits de pas dans le couloir adjacent, suivis d'un appel. « Drago ! Montre toi ! ». Instinctivement, il se saisit de sa baguette et transplanna, les barrières détruites du Manoir ne bloquant plus le moindre courant d'air.

Drago faillit pleurer de soulagement en entendant la voix familière résonner tout près de lui. Il n'était plus seul. Sa protection disparut. Au même instant, Potter transplannait, le laissant au milieu d'une chambre dévastée, un cadavre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Cette dernière information était à dix mille lieux des préoccupations immédiates du blond, à savoir cacher au maximum son état de faiblesse. C'était bien connu, on n'était jamais mieux trahi que par ses amis.

Avisant sa baguette, il se tendit pour s'en saisir mais le mouvement créa une douleur violente, si fulgurante qu'il ne put retenir un cri pitoyable. L'homme en noir entra précipitamment dans la pièce, son visage tressaillant légèrement, signe d'une émotion intense.

« - Drago !

- Tout va bien Severus. Juste un peu égratigné. Rassura le blond en cachant son bras comme il le pouvait. Bien trop peu subtilement pour les yeux aguerris de l'espion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches Drago, je croyais que … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase à la vue des chairs brûlées. À la place, son regard se fit horrifié, puis colérique.

« Es-tu stupide ? On ne peut enlever la Marque ! Même avec un bras coupé, elle réapparait de l'autre côté !

- Pas moi. C'est pas moi … » Siffla Drago, la respiration laborieuse.

Tout son flanc gauche le faisait souffrir le martyr. Severus retrouva ses réflexes de soigneur sans poser plus de questions. Elles attendraient. Drago sentit ses vêtements tomber, découpés d'un simple sort. Il serra les dents lorsque Rogue dut tirer sur la chemise pour la décoller. Son parrain lui fit boire plusieurs potions, lui en appliqua d'autres, mais semblait perdu.

« - Drago, comment as-tu eu ça ? Et où est passée ta marque par Merlin !

- Pas moi … Potter. Marmonna le blond, assommé par les calmants. Il ne restait éveillé qu'à cause de la pression exercée par Severus sur sa blessure.

- Potter ? Ce serait lui le responsable ? Drago, a-t-il fait autre chose ?

- Oui … Il … Fenêtre. » Drago indiqua vaguement les battants ouverts avant de sombrer dans un coma chimique, enfin libéré de toute douleur.

**[ T.B.C. ]**

* * *

Verdict ?

Que pensez-vous des actions de Harry ? De leurs conséquences ? Comment pensez-vous que cela peut évoluer ?

Je mange des reviews au petit déjeuner alors n'hésitez pas !

_NB : J'écris actuellement la 7è partie de cette fiction, afin d'essayer de vous livrer la fin le plus rapidement possible malgré mes journées chargées_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien, comme prévu, des lustres se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre ... Mais je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Ayant achevé le chapitre suivant, je vous poste celui-ci, en espérant vous satisfaire :)**

**J'espère également pouvoir bientôt vous annoncer que j'ai terminé, histoire de ne plus faire attendre les quelques lecteurs qu'il me reste des mois entre chaque publication ...**

**Sinon et bien, bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas qu'un petite review fait toujours plaisir (ce qui vous a plu/déplu, étonné, pas du tout surpris ... Je suis tout ouïe !)  
**

* * *

_Rappel du dernier épisode = Le jour de l'anniversaire de HP, Voldemort lance une grande attaque contre un village de réfugiés sorciers. C'est un carnage, Ginny est tuée, son bébé pris par Voldemort. Harry perd le contrôle de sa magie, se confronte à Malefoy puis commet l'irréparable en assassinant sa nouvelle épouse. Il se confronte à nouveau au Mangemort__ et gagne, non sans être débordé par la magie noire. Il s'évanouit après un acte de haute magie et transplanne directement en se réveillant._

**CHAPITRE 6**

Harry atterrit lourdement dans le salon du square Grimmaud, renversant une table basse. Tout son corps le brûlait comme si on l'avait dépecé vivant. Et sa tête … Elle était prête à exploser. Il fit valser une collection de bibelots en tentant de se relever, alertant ceux restés au quartier général de la résistance. C'est à dire les plus âgés, les médicomages ou les blessés. Hermione faisait partie de la dernière catégorie ; elle entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

« - Harry ! Tu es là ! Les autres sont rentrés depuis au moins un quart d'heure ! On a imaginé …

- J'ai mal ! »

Mots magiques. Hermione cessa ses piaillements, allongea Harry sur le divan et appela à l'aide. Une jeune médicomage surgit, Lupin sur les talons. Le loup-garou les arrêta net. « Ce n'est pas Harry ! »

Aussitôt, trois baguettes furent pointées sur le jeune homme.

« - Putain Rémus déconne pas, j'ai mal !

- Ce n'est pas Harry. Il empeste la magie noire. Il sature l'air. Insista Lupin

- Rémus ! Bordel Moony ! C'est moi ! Le fils de Cornedrue ! J'ai sauvé Sirius grâce à Buck ! Il est mort à cause de moi au Ministère ! Hermione, putain j'ai mal ! » Hurla Harry, horrifié qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas et qu'on refuse de le soigner alors qu'il vivait les plus douloureux instants de sa vie.

Hermione hésitait clairement. Tout lui disait que cet homme étalé au sol, le visage crispé, était bien Harry Potter … mais Rémus doutait. Et Rémus était quasiment infaillible.

« - Rémus ?

- Attachons le avant. On le soigne. Et on attend un heure. »

Harry fut privé de baguette et on lui lia les chevilles et poignets au sol. Ensuite seulement Raven fut autorisée à s'approcher. Comme Rogue l'avait fait avec Malefoy, elle découpa les habits d'Harry. Ceux-ci retombèrent dans un silence tendu. Harry s'agita intérieurement.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Raven ! Hermione ! Répondez-moi !

- Magie noire. Au delà de mes compétences. Lança la médicomage

- Pourquoi Rogue n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui … Maugréa Lupin

- Je vais faire des recherches. Raven, soigne ce que tu peux. Déclara Hermione

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? S'impatienta Harry, la peur masquant un instant la douleur

- Regarde toi-même. »

Raven le redressa un instant. Harry vit sur son corps de grands filaments noirs et rougeoyants, malsains. Ils formaient des nœuds et des arabesques complexes de son bassin à ses épaules. Dans un geste instinctif, il essaya de les repousser, vainement. Ils n'étaient pas posés sur la peau mais à l'intérieur ! Pris d'une frénésie, il commença à gratter, avec le fol espoir que cela suffirait à faire partir la douleur qui pulsait le long de ces fils maudits. Raven l'arrêta avant qu'il n'arrive au sang et lui donna un potion pour l'endormir. Peut-être qu'ils auraient du nouveau à son réveil.

Harry flotta dans un brouillard cotonneux, longtemps. Puis des images remontèrent. Un charnier. Ce corps de petit garçon, au sommet, la peau intacte et les yeux grands ouverts. La rage qui montait en lui, vague grondante et incontrôlable. Puis Ginny. Et le bébé. Tsunami dans sa tête. Harry se revoyait mettre le feu au bâtiment. Satisfaire sa soif de vengeance, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

La seconde d'après il était avec Malefoy, à pleurer dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces actes. Était-ce un rêve ? Le réalisme de celui-ci lui donnait la nausée. Il fut encore transporté ailleurs. Chez Malefoy. Il forçait l'entrée du Manoir. Il tuait les elfes de maison !

Dans son sommeil, Harry s'agita. Il voulait que cela cesse ! Ce rêve était absurde et horrible ! Il n'était pas encore temps qu'il se réveille cependant. Montant les escaliers, Harry croisa son reflet et eut un choc. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ses yeux … Ils étaient de la même couleur que les fils.

Il ne pouvait s'attarder, l'Autre avançait, un air de prédateur sur le visage. Il pénétrait dans une chambre. _Celle dans laquelle il avait ouvert les yeux_. Face à lui, Edora Malefoy, le ventre rond, hurlait. Du moins il le supposait, car il n'avait pas le son. Il vit l'Autre tendre une baguette vers elle et bloqua. Ce n'était pas sa baguette. Ce n'était pas lui, il en était sûr maintenant. Un rayon bleu fusa vers la jeune femme. Imperium. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord. Un sort inconnu et un mouvement plus tard, elle faisait le grand saut. Harry se glaça. Il ne voulait pas savoir la suite. Non, pas du tout ! Mais c'était comme si une force invisible le forçait à tout voir.

Il vit Malefoy arriver dans la pièce, se pencher par la fenêtre. Il sentait la jubilation sadique de l'Autre. Puis il assista à cet étalage de pouvoir et de haine, à la soumission de Malefoy et à sa torture apparente. Jusqu'au baiser de l'Autre, que Malefoy ne chercha pas à éviter. Harry hurla, et hurla encore. Il refusait de croire cela. Il refusait absolument. Non, c'était un rêve, un cauchemar affreux et il allait se réveiller dans son lit, calmement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chambre. Il soupira de soulagement. Puis il voulut bouger et une grande douleur lui traversa le corps. Il tenta de se recroqueviller mais ses mouvements étaient entravés. Paniqué, il sonda cette fois son environnement. Autour de son lit, Rémus, Hermione, Ron un œil caché par un bandage. Et Rogue. Harry grogna.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir le bâtard graisseux à mon chevet ?

- Harry ! Protesta Hermione dans un sanglot

- C'est grave Harry. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? Demanda Ron, tremblant

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ? Et j'ai mal putain !

- Cela suffit Potter ! Vous avez mal parce que vous avez créé un lien d'appartenance sur un autre lien. La douleur se calmera quand vous aurez terminé le rituel, ce que vous êtes totalement incapable de faire puisque vous ne l'avez même pas commencé ! Vous êtes attaché parce que vous êtes dangereux, et que nous avions besoin de cette sécurité pendant le visionnage de vos souvenirs. Asséna Rogue

- De mes souvenirs ? Non ! Vous mentez ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est même pas ma baguette !

- C'est VOUS Potter. Des témoins sont là pour confirmer votre présence et vos actes à Quatrefeuilles. Quand au reste …

- C'est pas moi. C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait. » Sanglota Harry, oscillant entre ses liens, cherchant un appui, un soutien dans les yeux de ses amis.

Hermione et Ron détournèrent le regard, mais la déception et l'horreur qu'il lut dans celui de Rémus le touchèrent de plein fouet. Il tourna la tête vers Rogue, prêt à recevoir toutes les invectives … toutefois le visage du Potionniste n'exprimait pas la haine habituelle. Il était presque … compréhensif ! Cette constatation le glaça encore plus que tout le reste.

« -Vous avez un gros problème Potter. Rien ne le prouve pour l'instant, mais je pense que vous souffrez d'un grave trouble de la personnalité lié à la pratique de la magie noire sans encadrement. Déclara le mangemort

- Co … Comment ça ?

- Comment croyez-vous que le Lord est devenu ce qu'il est ? Vous êtes un inconscient, et un danger public.

- Je crois que j'ai saisi. C'est quoi cette histoire de lien ?

- Vous avez créé un lien entre Drago Malefoy et vous. Ce qui doit, je suppose, vous faire horriblement souffrir à l'heure actuelle. Le jeune Malefoy est en train de chercher comment le terminer.

- Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça va faire ?

- Vous seul le savez.

- Professeur, est-ce que Harry a vraiment commis toutes ces choses ? Intervint Hermione

- Une partie de Harry, dominée par la magie noire. Difficile de déterminer les responsabilités dans ces cas là. Répondit Rémus, la mine sombre

- Je vais me renseigner là dessus. Rétorqua Hermione, sautant sur l'occasion

- Je t'accompagne. » Ajouta Ron

Ils sortirent de la pièce sans un regard de plus. Rémus resta trente secondes supplémentaires mais Harry ne supporta pas de lui faire face. Les deux professeurs sortirent à leur tour, le laissant seul, la tête pleine de doutes.

Était-il réellement ce monstre qu'ils avaient observé ? Celui qui tuait une femme enceinte par vengeance ? Qui était prêt à violer un homme ? Celui qui appréciait de se sentir puissant et dominant ? Il refusait d'y croire ! Il se battait pour un monde plus juste, un monde sans crimes et sans haine. Il ne pouvait pas … Et ses amis qui croyaient que … Avaient-ils seulement compris pourquoi il avait commencé la magie noire ? Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Sauf Malefoy. Il se mit à gémir son prénom, le répétant comme une litanie. Drago. Drago. Drago ! DRAGO ! Ses fils le brûlaient de plus en plus mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait Malefoy près de lui.

Soudain, sa peau s'embrasa. Il était parcouru par un courant d'un million de volts, si fort que plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Un poids l'écrasa et la douleur cessa brusquement. Le paradis. Plus aucune douleur, nulle part.

L'enchantement cessa quand la masse se releva et lui lança un regard meurtrier, bien qu'il se soit placé dans une posture défensive. « Potter » Cracha le blond.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Drago n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il avait atterrit dans la chambre de Potter. L'instant d'avant il se tordait de douleur sur le sol de sa bibliothèque, persuadé de recevoir des dizaines de Doloris en même temps et soudainement, il était allongé sur Potter et ne souffrait plus. Alors que la souffrance ne le quittait plus depuis leur combat. Mais c'était Potter !

Drago se redressa vivement, encore bien trop conscient de ce que le brun lui avait fait subir. Et puis il vit qu'il était attaché au lit. Cette vue ne lui procura pas la satisfaction qu'elle aurait dû. Il n'était que partiellement en sécurité. Qui savait ce que ce lien allait changer. Il préférait ne pas le découvrir trop vite. Sa baguette était restée au manoir, il n'avait que peu de moyens de défense si le Survivant recommençait sa petite crise de magie noire.

Ils avaient parlé avec Severus. Le seul moyen de rendre vraiment inoffensif Harry Potter était de l'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée et de le sevrer magiquement le temps d'évacuer toute la puissance, puis de lui rendre progressivement l'accès à sa magie. Une procédure immensément douloureuse, complexe, dangereuse et surtout demandant beaucoup de temps. Or, du temps ils n'en avaient pas, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait de signer son grand retour en massacrant le village sorcier. Les mangemorts politiques qui avaient échappé aux cataclysmes de Potter s'étaient immédiatement réunis au Ministère pour tirer toutes les ficelles possibles et ils contrôlaient désormais les principaux organes du pouvoir ; seul le département des mystères leur était resté totalement fermé. Ils auraient grand besoin d'Harry Potter pour lutter contre le mage noir.

Mais qui pourrait les aider à lutter contre Harry Potter ? Ou plutôt, contre l'alter-ego qu'il s'était créé pour justifier sa pratique de plus en plus poussée des Arts Sombres. Le Survivant était considéré, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, comme le magicien le plus puissant de la planète après Voldemort. Et si le gentil Harry avait assez de bonté en lui pour ne jamais songer à s'en servir, le « méchant » Potter avait démontré qu'il comptait bien arriver à ses fins, peu importe les moyens.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Drago n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de pas s'approchant de la pièce. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Lupin et une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux verts -sa cousine Tonks certainement- le mirent en joue.

« - Je ne suis pas armé ! S'exclama-t-il immédiatement, main tendues devant lui comme preuve de sa bonne foi

Lupin le jaugea, surpris.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Demandez-lui ! Cracha Drago en direction du brun attaché au lit

- Tu n'as pas transplané ?

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette ! Vous êtes sourd ou juste sénile ?

Lupin montra les dents, et ses canines pointues calmèrent un peu Drago.

- C'est le lien qui m'a amené. Je suppose.

Tonks se tourna vers le Survivant, qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Harry ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui … Je crois que oui. Mais ne lui faites pas de mal ! Il est de notre côté !

Drago faillit suffoquer à ces mots. Il se jeta vers le lit.

- Potter ! Je ne te permets pas !

Le lycan le retint cependant avant qu'il n'atteigne le corps attaché.

- On n'attaque pas un homme sans défense.

- Lâche moi sac à puces ! Sans défenses, mon cul ! Il peut faire exploser cette maison s'il veut !

- Voilà un langage fort peu approprié Drago.

- Severus. Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. Soupira Lupin

- J'ai quelques obligations, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un mince sourire douloureux. Drago le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Le Lord te croit mort Drago. Il semblerait que le lien de Potter ait complètement bloqué l'autre. Je lui ai dit que ton corps avait été retrouvé brûlé par l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti plutôt ?

- Parce que s'il avait vu que tu n'avais plus la marque, il t'aurait vraiment tué.

- Super. Vraiment magnifique. Merci Potter. Maintenant je suis mort. De mieux en mieux !

- Au moins tu n'iras plus jamais face à ce démon. Grogna Potter, pour la première fois

- Justement ! Espèce d'abruti congénital ! D'où venaient vos informations d'après toi ? Là je ne sers plus à rien !

- Mais tu es en sécurité !

- Et alors ? On va tous crever ! TOUS ! A cause de toi !

- Drago calme toi. Intervint le Maître des Potions, le ton sévère.

Il s'interposa légèrement entre Drago et Harry, tournant délibérément le dos aux deux autres adultes.

- Que je me calme ? Il a tué ma femme ! Il vient de me sortir du circuit ! Il est incapable de se contrôler. Jamais il ne sera au niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! On est tous perdus Severus !

- Officiellement … C'est Pettigrow qui a tué Edora. Un informateur anonyme leur a transmis un souvenir du rat quittant le navire. Les Aurors ont donc été dépêchés sur place et ils ont constaté le décès dans des circonstances plus que douteuses de Mme Malefoy. Peter Pettigrow a ensuite été mystérieusement retrouvé, ligoté, alors qu'il se rendait dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

L'auditoire buvait religieusement les paroles de Severus. Les yeux de Potter s'étaient mis à briller, comme ceux de Lupin. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

« - Quelles sont les chances pour que Voldemort aille le libérer ?

- Aucune. Il a déjà commandé son exécution.

- Et Sirius ? Ragea Potter

- Il est trop tard pour Black, Potter. Il est mort, et vous devriez vous reprendre si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit notre destin à tous. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire.

- Attends Severus ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? L'arrêta Drago

- Tu ne peux pas retourner au Manoir. Reste ici pour le moment.

- Et les recherches ?

Rogue soupira profondément en se massant l'arête du nez. Il consentit à faire face au blond.

- Drago, soyons honnêtes. Ce que Potter a créé, nul ne sait comment, ne sera jamais répertorié dans aucun livre d'aucune bibliothèque. Alors soit tu passes le reste de ta vie à vouloir ressembler à Miss Granger, soit tu passes à la phase où tu te sers de ton cerveau et tu cherches une solution pratique.

- Une … Une solution pratique ? Et je la trouve comment, avec l'aide de Merlin ? S'insurgea le jeune homme

- Je n'en sais rien, et je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement de me parler sur ce ton. Gronda le plus vieux, fatigué et excédé

- Sinon quoi Severus ? Tu me dénonces ? Insista Drago, les yeux plantés dans les iris noirs et effrayants du mangemort.

- Personne ne dénoncera personne. Ce n'est pas la politique de la maison. Maintenant Malefoy je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on t'informe de certaines choses. Suis moi. » Intervint Tonks en sentant la tension monter.

Elle agrippa le bras de son cousin et le sortit de force de la chambre surpeuplée.

« - Où on est ?

- Chez Harry. Demeure des Blacks.

- C'est laid. Est-ce que ce sont des … têtes d'elfe ?

- Tu te plaindras au décorateur d'intérieur. Enfin, à la décoratrice. Entre ici, et assied toi.

- Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire spécial mangemort ? Ironisa le Serpentard

- Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui va sûrement apprécier de pouvoir s'entretenir longuement avec toi.

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé. Allait-elle vraiment le laisser sans surveillance ?

- À ta place, je ne chercherais pas à m'enfuir par le hall Malefoy. Ni à m'enfuir tout court. Reste assis. »

Tonks referma la porte du salon et Drago attendit de ne plus entendre ses bottes claquer contre le parquet pour se lever. Le croyait-elle assez stupide pour rester là à attendre qu'on vienne le torturer ? Il examina les deux portes de la pièce, celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et celle à l'opposée. Aucune ne semblait porter de sortilèges, il choisit donc de sortir par la porte la plus éloignée de celle empruntée par Tonks.

Drago arriva dans un long couloir sombre, mais il repéra de la lumière du côté gauche et pensa y trouver au moins une fenêtre et dans le meilleur des cas, une porte de sortie. Il arriva alors dans un grand hall, toujours décoré par ces immondes têtes d'elfe de maison. Il eut une grimace de dégoût qui s'accentua lorsqu'il heurta un porte parapluie sculpté en patte de troll. Dire que sa mère venait de cette famille … Un hurlement de banshee faillit lui causer une crise cardiaque.

« - IMMONDE PETIT POURCEAU, COMMENT OSES TU POSER UN PIED DANS CETTE DEMEURE SANS Y AVOIR ÉTÉ INVITE ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! BÂTARD ! FILS DE CHIEN SANS DENT !

- Oh un peu de silence la mégère, ou alors renouvelle toi un peu, on les a déjà entendues cent fois celles ci !

- SORS DE MA MAISON, SANG DE BOURBE ! TU SALIS LA MÉMOIRE DE NOS ANCÊTRES PAR TON ODEUR PESTILENTIELLE ! TA CRASSE AFFECTE LES FONDEMENTS DE L'ED... »

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione avait fermé le rideau sur le tableau vociférant et on n'entendait plus que des cris étouffés à travers l'étoffe épaisse.

- Tonks m'avait dit que je te trouverais dans le hall. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Mme Black. Efficace notre alarme, n'est-ce pas ? »

**[ T.B.C. ]**

* * *

Je remercie vivement chaque personne qui met cette histoire en alerte et encore plus en favoris.

Sachez que j'apprécie encore plus quand je peux avoir un retour sur ce que vous pensez de ce que je vous poste :)


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici ...** la suite !**

En espérant que vous jugiez que l'attente valait le coup !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Harry ruminait dans son lit, toujours attaché. Une fois Malefoy sorti, la tension était retombée et les deux autres n'avaient pas tardé à quitter la pièce. Tous les événements de la veille s'imprimaient peu à peu dans son esprit et il était horrifié de voir à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle. Et de la guerre, et de lui-même.

Voldemort avait sûrement déjà tué son fils. Il avait tué Ginny. Le monde Sorcier était en panique et dirigé sous cape par des Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une vaste blague ; quelques résistants mal organisés qui luttaient contre un mage noir. Leur réseau d'informations était réduit au strict minimum. Leurs alliés se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et lui … proclamé Sauveur, il assassinait de sang froid une femme enceinte. Son estomac se tordit et il rendit brusquement les dernières potions qu'on lui avait données.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry capta le regard dégoûté de Malefoy. Derrière lui, Hermione semblait scruter attentivement le blond.

« - Qu'est-ce qui … Ah Potter, tu es … Merlin, ça pue !

- Désolé pour tes petites narines sensibles, blondinette. Répliqua sarcastiquement le brun.

Hermione régla l'affaire en lançant rapidement un sort de Nettoyage.

- Ne fais pas le malin si tu veux sortir de ce lit. Reprit Malefoy

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de bloquer sur les derniers mots. Il vit que Drago avait également sursauté. Ils se fixèrent une longue minute, puis Malefoy se déplaça vers une chaise, qu'il ramena près du lit. Hermione resta sur le seuil de la porte.

- Je suis obligé de rester dans ta … maison jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure solution se profile. Alors je vais mettre ce temps à profit pour nous déb... déb... me déf...

- Malefoy ? S'inquiéta Hermione

- Je n'arrive pas à le dire ! Bordel ! Je ne peux pas dire ce que je veux faire avec le lien !

- Comme si tu étais sous Fidelitas ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une sensation que je connais ?

Hermione souffla d'agacement. Le dialogue avec Malefoy n'était jamais aisé. Harry ricana, récoltant un regard noir des deux intéressés.

- Et ça t'amuse Potter ?! Tu trouves ça drôle putain ! On est bloqués là et toi tu trouves ça marrant ?!

- Malefoy tu te calmes ! Et toi Harry … J'aimerais effectivement comprendre ce que tu trouves amusant là dedans. Ce lien vous fait souffrir le martyr tous les deux ! Tu devrais être pressé de le voir disparaître non ?

Harry prit son temps pour lui répondre. Il finit par incliner la tête d'un air indulgent.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Laisse-moi essayer.

- Non. Vous avez suffisamment violé mon esprit. Gronda le petit brun.

Hermione sursauta et afficha un air coupable et blessé.

- Pas fière de tes actes Granger ? Railla Malefoy

- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin des remarques d'un meurtrier larbin d'un psychopathe dégénéré.

- Je te déconseille de répéter cela, Sang...

- Et moi je te déconseille de finir ta phrase ou tu goûteras réellement à l'hospitalité de la maison. Ne crois pas que Rogue te protégera envers et contre tout. Renchérit la brune, baguette sortie et air furieux plaqué sur le visage

- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucunement besoin de me cacher derrière une paire de …

- LA FERME ! » Intervint Harry

L'éclat surprit Hermione mais ne reçut qu'un grognement moqueur du blond. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut reprendre sa phrase, aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Il tourna alors la tête vers le brun, choqué et en rage.

« - Harry, tu as lancé un Silencio ? Interrogea Hermione

- Non, je n'ai rien lancé du tout. Je crois … Je crois que c'est le lien … »

A ces mots, Drago sembla positivement hors de lui et il tenta de se jeter, cela pourrait devenir une habitude, sur le Gryffondor. Mc Gonagall arriva à cet instant et l'en empêcha, sa main agrippant fermement le col de chemise de l'aristocrate.

« - Vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux pour vous laisser aller à de tels débordements, vous tous ! Granger, descendez, une réunion se prépare. Potter, je vais vous détacher et vous allez venir avec moi, il faut que nous parlions. Quant à vous monsieur Malefoy … Je suis désolée mais vous allez rester ici pour le moment. Cela vous aidera très certainement à vous calmer.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous parler ? Grogna Harry, clairement opposant.

Il avait du mal à digérer ce qu'on venait de lui faire subir. Oui il avait fait des erreurs, oui il avait commis des actes horribles … Mais ses propres alliés s'étaient introduits de force dans son esprit et le tenaient enfermés depuis son retour. Ses alliés par Merlin !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de supporter vos caprices d'enfant gâté Potter ! Se fâcha la directrice de Poudlard

- D'enfant gâté ? Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi Professeur ?! Explosa Harry, suffoqué par une telle remarque

- C'est ce que vous êtes à cet instant précis. N'haussez pas le ton avec moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me faire taire ?! Me torturer peut-être ... »

Drago frissonna en sentant la magie du brun lui piquer la peau. Il avait déjà ressenti cela, et Potter avait complètement perdu le contrôle par la suite. Il voulu alerter Mac Gonagall mais sa voix était toujours muselée. Il s'agita mais la poigne de la directrice était de fer et il ne put se dégager.

« Vos paroles dépassent vos pensées. Personne ici ne vous veut de mal. Nous faisons cela pour nous assurer de la sécurité de tous. Reprit l'animagus

- De tous ? De TOUS ?! Combien de gens sont morts aujourd'hui Minerva ? COMBIEN ? Combien de Mangemorts, combien d'innocents, combien d'enfants ? Vous voulez peut-être vous convaincre que nous battre amènera la paix, mais personnellement je ne crois pas que décimer le peuple sorcier soit une solution durable.

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? L'interrogea la sorcière, surprise et interloquée

- Je parle de ce que vous, vous les puissants sorciers qui êtes là depuis des décennies, vous avez laissé croitre et prospérer. Je parle de la misère et de l'exclusion des nés de moldus. Je parle du renfermement et de la stigmatisation des coutumes des sangs-purs. Je parle du délitement de la communauté magique. Comment un seul homme, oui puissant, mais SEUL, a-t-il pu mettre à mal toute l'Europe sans que personne ne se dresse contre lui ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais combattu quand il était temps ?

- Dumbledore l'a fait …

- Dumbledore n'a fait que le contrer, attendant que la prophétie se réalise. Une prophétie qu'il a lui même orchestrée pour en être certain. Qui a pu souffler l'idée à Sirius de changer de gardien du Secret à part lui ?

- Vos parents ont décidé eux même de …

- Non ! Vous ne connaissez pas mon parrain ! Jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre assurer la sécurité de son meilleur ami. Encore moins le plus faible de la bande. Il était un Gryffondor, la stratégie n'a jamais été pour lui. C'est Dumbledore qui a forcé Sirius à abandonner son rôle au profit de Peter ! Et ne me faites pas croire que le grand Légilimens de Poudlard n'avait pas pu lire dans l'esprit du rat. Il savait parfaitement qu'à peine l'information en sa possession, Pettigrow irait voir Voldemort. Il le voulait. »

Le discours d'Harry avait fait son effet. Les deux sorcières étaient muettes de stupeur, réfléchissant à toute allure sur les implications de ce qu'on venait de leur dire. Quelle était la part de vérité là dedans ? Était-il possible que Dumbledore ait sciemment sacrifié les Potter pour être certain qu'un vainqueur de Voldemort apparaitrait ?

De son côté Drago tentait de se libérer la voix mais tous ses contre sorts informulés restaient sans effet. Mac Gonagall l'avait finalement lâché mais il était toujours cloué au plancher par la puissance magique que dégageait le brun. Remarquant Granger s'avancer, il fronça les sourcils. Était-il le seul affecté ? Encore un coup de Potter ?

« Et vous croyez que Dumbledore est responsable de la situation actuelle ?

- Non. Je crois que nous sommes tous responsables. Je crois que le monde sorcier est responsable. Responsable, lâche, minable et mourant. Sclérosé par des guerres internes. Dévoré par l'ignorance, la bêtise et l'intolérance.

- Et c'est bien pour cela que nous nous battons, pour libérer les …

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Supprimer les Mangemorts ne changera rien. Faire des Sang Purs les nouveaux parias du monde ne fera que précipiter la chute du monde sorcier. Interdire la magie noire, c'est cracher sur tout un pan de notre patrimoine. Saviez vous que l'Avada Kedavra a été inventé par un médecin dont la femme était atteinte d'une maladie horrible et incurable, qui la faisait souffrir le martyr, jour et nuit ? Il a mis au point ce sort pour pouvoir la libérer de son calvaire, sans qu'elle souffre comme avec les autres sorts de mort.

- Où as-tu lu cela ? Même moi je n'ai jamais … Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Tu n'as jamais ouvert un livre de « Magie Noire ». Mais magie noire c'est quoi en fait ? Des sorts dangereux ? Il n'y a que des hommes dangereux.

- Bien, mettons que votre petite théorie est la bonne, quelle est votre solution pour sauver le monde ? Remettre une médaille à Voldemort, serrer la main à tous les mangemorts et leur demander de ne plus tuer les petits enfants moldus ?

- Le cynisme vous va bien professeur. Vous devriez passer plus de temps dans la chambre de Rogue.

- Harry !

- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Je suis désolé. Malefoy, tu verdis ?

- Potter vos âneries ne vont pas nous faire avancer. Refaites le monde tant que vous voulez, mais la réalité est de l'autre côté de ces murs. Elle tue des femmes, des hommes et des enfants. Et vos belles paroles sur la magie ne changeront pas leur sort. Il n'y a qu'une façon de stopper Voldemort.

- Et je le ferai. Voldemort est un cas désespéré. Il n'a rien compris. Il est juste fou. Convaincant, mais détraqué. Je refuse en revanche de prendre part à l'extermination des Sang Purs.

- Mais enfin il n'en a jamais été question !

- Ça le sera dès que la foule voudra des coupables à châtier. Dès qu'il faudra purger toute la haine accumulée.

- Et vous empêcherez la justice de condamner les Mangemorts ?

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait une vraie justice, et pas ces simulacres auxquels j'ai assisté. Ce que vous appelez justice n'est qu'une basse vengeance. Sirius n'a même pas été jugé. Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Je ne laisserais même pas mon pire ennemi dans les mains de la justice magique.

- Vous voulez réformer toute la communauté avant de vaincre Voldemort ? »

Mac Gonagall semblait totalement perdue face au discours qu'elle entendait. Malefoy n'en comprenait pas beaucoup plus, mais il le cachait mieux. Ce que Potter disait avait du sens, et il se sentait concerné. Mais le plus urgent était tout de même Voldemort et non la partialité des juges ! D'abord rester vivant, ensuite planifier, c'était sa devise.

« Je vaincrai Voldemort le plus rapidement possible. Il a déjà causé trop de douleurs. Mais ne me demandez pas de cautionner par la suite un monde encore plus pourri. Et ça ce n'est pas mon rôle. C'est le votre, directrice. Une fois que j'aurai botté le cul des méchants, il faudra tout rénover. Même ce qui vous paraît acquis et normal.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De l'interdiction pour les Nés de moldus de se présenter à des élections par exemple. Quoi, tu l'ignorais Hermione ? C'est vrai que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne contient pas de textes de lois sur la politique et le monde du travail, c'est dommage. Tu aurais appris que la carrière de juge à laquelle tu te destines t'est interdite, parce qu'un juge est élu. Un membre du Magenmagot est élu. Un greffier est élu. Un chef de cabinet est élu. Un chef de département est élu. Le directeur de Poudlard est élu.

- C'est une ancienne loi qui …

- Qui arrange beaucoup de monde. Pourquoi laisser de telles responsabilités à des gens qui ne connaissent pas ce monde ? Qui voudraient le changer ? Merlin, quel gros mot, changement …

- Tout ceci ne se fera pas en un jour. Vous avez le courage de vos opinions mais peut-être serait-il judicieux de songer d'abord à sauver votre vie avant de faire des plans politiques. »

Harry acquiesça et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Malefoy en profita pour l'agripper par le bras et lui indiquer sa gorge. Un instant confus, Harry prit un air penaud.

« Excuse moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça … euh … _Tu peux reparler ?_

- Harry tu ne crois pas que ça va suffire … Malefoy ? Tenta Hermione

- Apparemment si Granger. Refais ça encore une fois Potter, et je t'émascule. Supporter ton monologue sans pouvoir bouger a été la pire séance de torture de ma vie.

- Au moins, on commence à avoir une idée de ce que fait votre lien … Intervint la brune

- On ne sait rien du tout ! Et si tu as dans l'idée de m'étudier Granger, je vais te l'enlever tout de suite de la tête parce qu'il en est hors de question. Gronda le blond, poings serrés

- Miss Granger, la réunion va commencer. Vous m'y rejoindrez dès que possible. Coupa Mac Gonagall en passant le seuil de la porte

- Quoi, vous partez Professeur ? Je croyais que nous devions parler ? L'interpella Harry

- Un autre jour monsieur Potter. Sans public. Certaines choses doivent rester confidentielles, et vous ne me semblez pas en état d'entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Les trois sorciers restants se regardèrent, gênés suite au départ du professeur. Hermione hésita un instant à laisser les deux garçons seuls, puis dut se rendre compte qu'ils devraient l'être un jour ou l'autre et quitta la pièce. Sans un mot, Malefoy attrapa un siège et s'y installa, regardant intensément par la fenêtre. Harry gigotait sur son lit, mal à l'aise. Était-il censé dire quelque chose ? Pendant de très longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger. Harry osait à peine respirer, se disant qu'à troubler le blond dans ses réflexions il risquait de déclencher une nouvelle agression, certes méritée.

Ce fut finalement Malefoy qui relança la communication, s'extirpant de sa contemplation par un long étirement bruyant. Il fit faire demi-tour au siège et s'y rassit, fixant désormais le Sauveur toujours attaché à son lit. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il s'appuya sur le dossier et eut un sourire moqueur.

« - De nous deux je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi le premier attaché. Commença-t-il

- Il faut croire que j'étais prédestiné.

- Je ne crois pas que quiconque soit prédestiné à quoi que ce soit.

- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir de telles certitudes. »

Harry se demanda ce que Malefoy savait de la prophétie. Il était proche de Voldemort, sûrement était-il au courant que quelque chose le reliait à Harry Potter. Mais connaissant la paranoïa du mage noir, il n'était pas impossible que ce dernier ait gardé le secret sur son contenu véritable, pour ne pas donner d'idées à d'éventuels traîtres.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'être maître de ton destin. Reprit le blond, catégorique

- C'est le mangemort qui parle ? Celui qui obéit à des ordres, sous peine d'être puni ? Railla Harry, clairement sarcastique

- J'ai choisi cette voie.

- Tu as suivi ton père oui ! »

Malefoy le foudroya du regard. Pas facile d'admettre avoir fait preuve de faiblesse de caractère.

« Même si je l'avais suivi, c'était un choix. Tous les choix ne sont pas bons mais on en fait forcément.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être un sorcier. De représenter tout ce qu'ils veulent que je représente.

- Non, mais tu aurais pu ne pas être aussi stupidement intrépide. Respecter les règles. Te faire oublier. Être aussi minable que cette limace de Longdubat.

- Ne parle pas de Neville ! »

Harry tira violemment sur les bracelets qui le maintenaient au lit et il cria lorsqu'il perçu une affreuse sensation d'aspiration. Comme si quelque chose passait à travers sa peau pour sortir de son corps contre sa volonté.

« Des bracelets conteneurs de magie ? Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié pour toi dis moi. Renifla Drago, impressionné et dégoûté

- Si j'ai réussi à te lancer des sorts, ça ne peut pas être des conteneurs de magie comme tu dis.

- Je crois que le lien est bien plus puissant qu'un simple objet, fusse-t-il de magie noire. Tu m'as coupé la parole sans même y penser. »

Harry soupira et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Merlin, ils étaient dans une situation de fou.

« Il y a une possibilité que ce lien puisse m'aider à défaire Voldemort ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu me l'as imposé !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis désolé Malefoy.

- Oh mais si tu es désolé alors ça va, j'oublie tout ! Le lien, ma femme, mon enfant … Soyons amis Potter ! »

Le sarcasme et la rancœur dans la voix du Serpentard touchèrent directement le brun et comme à son habitude, il appliqua sa meilleure défense : l'attaque.

« Tu as été le premier de nous deux à tuer la femme de l'autre !

- Cette petite pute n'avait pas sa place sur cette terre de toutes manières.

- Ta gueule ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça espèce d'enfoiré ! Elle vaut mille fois tes sales vipères !

- Si elle valait tant que ça, c'était quoi tous ces moments passés avec moi ?!

- On appelle ça baiser Malefoy ! Et tu ne devais pas porter beaucoup d'importance à ta femme non plus pour autant aimer ça … »

Drago bondit de sa chaise et cette fois-ci, personne ne l'empêcha de saisir Harry à la gorge. Le soulagement procuré par le contact direct fut cependant de courte durée pour le brun : la main du Serpentard s'était refermée sur sa trachée en un étau implacable et sa respiration devint difficile.

« T'es en train de dire quoi là Potter ? Que je suis une tarlouze ? Un de ces sodomites sauvages et bestiaux qui ne savent pas contenir leurs pulsions aberrantes ? Siffla le blond, en rage

- Putain mais t'es grave Malefoy ! Relâche moi !

- Pas avant que tu n'aies rectifié ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne suis pas … _ça_.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Bordel Malefoy j'peux plus respirer, _lâche moi ! _»

Une fois de plus, l'étrange pouvoir du lien se manifesta et la main de Malefoy sembla obéir contre sa volonté à l'ordre du brun. Le visage du blond se crispa de fureur et il tenta de se reculer mais Harry l'agrippa par le bras.

« Attends ! Malefoy s'il te plaît … Je crois qu'on devrait essayer de se calmer. Et de parler.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit capables d'un tel exploit Potter.

- On est liés toi et moi. Qu'on le veuille ou non maintenant il est trop tard.

- On ne se supportera jamais. Je suis un Mangemort et toi le Survivant, ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

- Tu ne te résumes pas à être un Mangemort. Et je ne suis pas que le Survivant.

- Arrête tout de suite le mélo Potter. Toi et moi on est faits pour se taper dessus. Pas pour discuter.

- On a baisé aussi. »

**[.TBC.]**

* * *

_Je remercie vivement chaque personne qui met cette histoire en alerte et encore plus en favoris._

_Sachez que j'apprécie encore plus quand je peux avoir un retour sur ce que vous pensez de ce que je vous poste :)_


End file.
